Team Smelted
by kfcrowe
Summary: Team Smelted are the apprentices of Team Crafted, but when one of them is taken by the squids, they must seek help from The Yogscast and The Creatures. Through the panic of the war of squids, will love emerge, or will those hopes be surrounded in despair?
1. Chapter 1

-Crystal's POV.-

_"… to go, use your equipment like this budder hoe. We can take over this endless wooooorld. Come on let's go, right now, let's have some fun in minecraft!"_

My alarm sang, but even the majestic butter god's voice can't make waking up easy. It sure helped though. I got off of my pillow, pulled off my blue and white headphones, and kicked the foot of the bunk bed. "WHAT?" "It's time to wake up, you inu!" I retorted while jumping off the blocky bunk bed. Everything was blocks, except weapons, items, and people. After sticking the landing, I put on an electric blue and white hoodie and some loose jeans. My weapon belt hung from the dresser as I debated whether to take it or not. A few seconds later I put it on, because a few times ago they tested our reflexes so we had to fight mobs with chair legs and fists. I fingered my two ivory daggers and put them in their sheathes, then made sure to put my crystal claw gloves on. We apprentices weren't allowed to have metal weapons, so we made do with other materials. My friend, End from my team had specially made them for me, and with one flick of my hands, crystal blades came out, ready to claw my opponents.

All recruits got to train in classes based off of movies, games, books, and TV shows of their choice instead of school. Something special about me, I was the best student _ever _in the Budder Compass book/movie/game class.

"Come now Crystal, do you really need that many?" My sister Shade asked. Her dirty blonde hair was different from my brunette hair, and her tail was that of a wolf's in contrast to my fluffy cat like tail. Of course only my team knew that we were a neko and inu, but there were hardly any more of our kind. Luckily a tail and ears weren't the hardest thing to hide, especially when the ears matched our hair color. 'Inu' meant 'dog' in Japanese and 'neko' meant 'cat', but it was just a name for our race.

"Yes, what if we get attacked by squids?" I replied. "Thanks for answering my question with another question," muttered Shade, and I wouldn't have been able to hear it with only human ears. "You're welcome." I said with a smirk.

"Remember to hide yourself," I cautioned, being her older sister, it was my job. Breaking into a dash we ran to the blue air cloud that would propel us into the network of air clouds and eventually take us to the courtyard.

We, the Starlux sisters lived in the Aether section of the Sky Army base. The rest of the army was scattered somewhere in the Cave, Tree, River, Nether, or Village sections. Where my team was now, I had no idea. Probably on the way to the meeting, like we were asked to. All of the team came from different generals, I was from Mitch AKA BajanCanadian, End from Tyler AKA MunchingBrotato, Ashley from Jason AKA TrueMU, Shade from Toby AKA Tobuscus, Daphne from Ty AKA Deadlox and Shawn from Seto. Usually Rose was with us too, but she belonged to Quentin AKA HuskyMudkipz, and they generally got two teams. She was also in the Shadow Team, and was currently doing a classified spy mission. All of our mentors were about 5 or so years older than us. Many of the mentors make up a group called Team Crafted, but Seto and Tobuscus aren't. Seto had been kicked from the group, but when the Great Squid War occurred immedieatly after, Team Crafted felt sorry for their friend, and welcomed him to stay through the war. Tobuscus had always been a friend of the team, and was rewarded for his loyalty with a place for him and his audience to stay.

As we neared the floating grounds of Budder City, I got prepared to land, allowing instincts to kick in. Budder City was really a floating mountain chain shaped in a circle around the city. Around it there was a nice green field of grass and flowers about 15 blocks out. Shade on the other hand sat there staring at the city. Soon enough we hit the ground, me landing neatly on my… paws? I didn't really have feet, but furry paws which I hid easily in shoes. Fur came up to our ankles, same color as our hair, but hiding that was easy with socks. Shade wasn't as lucky, faceplanting herself a good half block into the grass and dirt blocks. Sighing, I picked her up. Sean could give her a health potion later, they were one of his specialties.

I pulled up my Sky Army Soldier badge and saw Shade doing the same. They opened the redstone piston gate slightly, and we dashed through the city, making for the capital in the center. It was a budder plated castle, with many guards, most definitely a higher rank than us. Then again, our group consists of the general's pupils, but everyone treated us like kids anyway. We had all been in a group from the beginning, even before Shade and I had our… incident. When Sky and his friends found us half dead from squids, they got us back on our feet and decided to mentor us. Most of us are 15 with the exception of Daphne who is 12, Shade who is 14, and Rose who is 16.

By this time we had gotten into the castle and were going to the meeting room. There everyone from the team was there, but Team Crafted was nowhere to be seen. I brofisted End, he is my best friend and he knew what it was like to not be human. His black mask hid his mouth, but I could tell he was smiling. He was often beat up, and only because he was half enderman, but he looked fine at the moment. He embraced his species, wearing gray clothing with black accents and a black cape with violet eyes. Sean wore steam punk clothing, perfect for the alchemist. Ashley wore Levi's and a teal shirt. Daphne wore a yellow top and a pink skirt, it clashed with her brown hair, but it was her choice.

Just then Mitch fell onto me, apparently from the wooden beams above us. The others were sparring with their mentors too. I knew it was him so I tried to back into the wall. He shifted his weight pulling me to the floor, and knocking my hoodie off. Oh no they can't see my ears! I pushed them back so it would be harder to see them. "EEEENNNNNNNNDDDD!" I shrieked. He had Tyler in a headlock but ran over to me when he saw my situation.

Tyler, not knowing the danger I was in, tackled End before he could reach me. Panicking, I kicked Mitch back at full force. I struggled to pull back on my hoodie as I backed up towards the wall, but it came on eventually. Everyone else had seen the scene and my team circled around me. Other than Rose, they were almost the only beings to know my predicament. A very confused Mitch tried to reach me, but Sean and End moved to block him, shaking their heads.

"Shawn!" Seto yelled. "End? Let Mitch past." Tyler said, obviously calmer than Seto. The rest of my friends backed up until they were tightly circled around Shade and I.

"Guys, don't get in trouble for us. We can handle this," I said. They hesitated at first, but eventually moved so Mitch and Toby could reach us. Toby walked towards us with caution, but Mitch marched up to me, confusion replaced with anger. I backed up again, until I hit the wall. Raising up my arms as a last defense, I flinched at the rage in his eyes. My sister was now cowering from Toby on the ground, and I imagined I looked just as pitiful. The main difference between us was that Toby was careful for Shade while Mitch was blunt with me. Made perfect sense too, I was older, and she was younger. Mitch was younger and Toby was older.

"Why did you have to keep secrets from me? I bet everyone else knows it!" He yelled.

"Only we do!" Ashley spoke up. Mitch turned to look at her and I took the chance to run. When I opened the door, I was met with Adam AKA Sky (a man in gray and black clothes), Quentin AKA Husky (a mudkip in a business suit), Ian AKA Ssundee, Jerome AKA Jerome ASF (a bacca in a tuxedo), Weedlion (a green, upright lion shirtless in purple shorts), and Jim AKA BlueMonkey (a blue, human sized monkey with a red tie).

Not far behind, Mitch tackled me to the ground and I raised my arms again.

Sky was obviously confused and yelled "TEAM SMELTED!"

**A/N: I lied. I really want to give you guys a sample of it before Christmas. Just wait five days for 19 more chapters! Favs, Follows, and reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Crystal's POV.—

"TEAM SMELTED!"

Then the chaos broke loose. The room was filled with screaming people. Everything happened extremely quickly, so I couldn't catch much. Some boys pulling Mitch off of me. End pulling me up. Seto appears to be having a migraine. Husky yelling "I'M NOT A FISH". Toby trying to talk to Shade. Ashley lightly pushing Jason. Seto casting a spell, his eyes turning purple. Wait say WHAT? Suddenly the room was silent.

"Yay, no more headache." He said. "Okay, this spell is called 'One at a time'. Only one person can talk at a time. Isn't that nice? Oh and Adam you can interrupt anyone. No one else can do th-"

"Interrupting cow says moo!" Sky said. "Okay Mitch, tell me the story."

After Mitch told the story, Adam turned to me. "We can have no secrets here. Shade, you too. Pull off your gear."

"Put them back, Shade." I told her, hoping they wouldn't see our ears it they stayed blended into our hair. "Promise me you won't see me differently, Mitch."

He couldn't talk, so he simply spat on the ground. As a tear fell down my cheek I shut my eyes and I pulled down my hoodie. I assumed Shade had done the same thing, but I couldn't tell because everyone was silent. Seto lifted the spell, but nobody spoke anyway. Finally I couldn't bear it.

"Sky please you can kick me out, but keep her! She's a good girl, End can care for her but don't kick her out! I'll leave but she's just a kid-"

"Why should we kick you out over a prank?" he asked, holding in a giggle.

"Because it's not a prank," I said taking off my shoes showing my furry paws, wriggling my tail out of my jeans, and perking my ears up.

"OH MY NOTCH YOU'RE A NEKO!" Adam yelled.

Well that's one of two extreme secrets down. Shade took off her shoes and pulled her tail out and lowered it.

"SO SHE'S AN INU? BUT YOU'RE SISTERS! Explain!"

"Fine but I'm only doing it once so SIT DOWN! And End, you know the story, get Shade back home." I stated. The rest of the people in the room scrambled to sit down in front of me, like kindergarteners in front of a teacher for story time. This was going to be horrible.

-End's POV.—

I decided not to jump to the Aether section, but teleport instead. Sometimes I'm glad my mom was an ender dragon, it made traveling a lot faster. Reaching for Shade's hand and grabbed on. She seemed to not understand that this was how teleporting worked. Well this was awkward now, so I might as well teleport. After making sure she would hold onto me, I concentrated on a block in the Starlux house and… 1… 2… 3… Poof! End and Shade have learned teleportation! **(Sorry bad Pokémon reference) **Shade said a thanks and excused me from their house.

I didn't have to be back in time to be reminded of the scientist, so I took the air cloud system. Might as well kill some time by going back to my cave house, so after reaching the Sky Army base, I dove into the cave system underneath the mountain.

The cave system was fairly complicated to suit the massive number of recruits, but after a while you understand the layout of it. As I neared my cove, the torches turned to redstone ones. Aah, sweet darkness. I opened the wooden door not to be met with light, but darkness. Wandering over the glass that covered the jellyfish tank in the floor, I decided to sharpen my crossbow arrows. After about 10 minutes, all of my arrows are needle sharp. Deciding it had been long enough, I walked back through the caves to the castle. Light hits my black hair, defining the gray streak in my hair. The mark of the enderborn wasn't the best look on me, but it did make me stand out.

A group of older boys marched up to me, around 18 or so. They had their hands behind their backs, trying to look innocent, I guess. "FREAK!" one of them yelled in my face. "What are you gonna' do?" I responded, shrugging it off. "This!" one of the boys with his hands behind his back said. They all pulled out cups and poured water on me. It hurt so much and all I could do was teleport to the one place I could think of. The meeting room. I was there in an instant, and I could smell my pale skin burning.

I screeched, and luckily I got all of the room's attention. Tyler, being my mentor got to me first. Knowing I wouldn't die, I let my consciousness go black.

**A/N: Merry Xmas or Happy Holidays! I went to clear up some things about this story, so I will! Each of the members of Team Smelted represent someone I care about. I am Crystal, SoTotallyNotGandolf is End, SoTotallyShea is Rose, and my other friends don't have accounts yet. I chose to just let them make up their names, so this is what I got. I used them because, honestly, it's hard to make up a completely new character. So instead, I just changed the ages and physical appearances of my IRL friends. Basically, their personalities are completely the same. Go onward to the next chapter down here!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Crystal's POV.-

"Okay, here we go."

-Flashback—

_Our little group of kids shambled through the land called Tekkit Territories. One was 5, one was 7, one was 3, and the other four were 6. They were all starving and had some sort of cut or bruise. As they wandered on, they saw a grand castle on a mountain. In hope of help, the children went to the entrance and knocked on the door. The man that came was tall with a white lab coat, blonde hair, blue eyes, and goggles. He said something along the lines of "Yay, new test subjects!" sarcastically before dragging all six children into the castle._

_The man had the sisters go into test tubes that connected to smaller test tubes. In those smaller tubes he put a cat, and a wolf. He wanted to see if it was possible to make a human's brain transfuse into an animal's body. Apparently his friends were either helping him or controlling him too, because two spacemen, one orange and the other blue, hooked up the wires to the machine. The experiment went horribly wrong when he created a neko and an inu. _

_He threw them out and went to the next kid, who happened to be End. The scientist happened to be rivals with another half enderman, and tested on End until he found the weakness of water._

_After him, he took Ashley and transfused her into a water sprite. He had planned to use her as some hydraulic source of energy._

_By that point the rival came to talk peacefully to the scientist, but saw the children and decided to help. He defeated the scientist and saved the children. He brought them to his castle and helped them back on their feet._

_Eventually he came clean with the sisters and told them inu and neko were not liked by humans, and that they should hide their feet, tails, and ears at all times. He sent them off 2 years later because the castle was under siege. A month later, Team Crafted found the shambles of the kids, and helped them, just like the mage._

-End of Flashback—

"Until this day, no hu- no creature has known we are not human. We have only been told by that man that inus and nekos are despised by humans. Ashley once asked some villagers what they thought of the neko and inu races and they freaked out. I understand if you don't want me, but Husky, you're rational, please don't throw her out."

Mitch got up from the floor and crouched in front of me. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst, but was surprised to feel his arms wrap around me. "If you just told us…" he said trailing off. Opening my eyes I saw Team Crafted with sympathetic looks on. Adam stood up and sat down at the head of the table, and the others did the same. Like usual, Team Smelted climbed up to the wooden beams. Now that everyone knows about it, I jumped directly to the beams from the floor while the others took ladders.

"Well that was a distraction, but we have to get back to the matter at hand. Rose has been discovered," Ty said. I hissed in disbelief, not caring about the surprised stares I got.

We discussed plans to break her out, but quickly decided against it. As we neared the end of the meeting, I heard a pained and distorted screech, and turned only to see End on the floor, water burning his skin.

Tyler got to him first and immediately started drying him off with his plaid jacket. I jumped down and ran my tail over him, soaking up some water from his chest. All of us contributed in some way until he was dry.

"Shawn! Potion of Instant Healing and Potion of Regeneration please." Seto said. Shawn searched his vest and fingered each one until he found the requested and threw them at the floor next to End. His face regained what little color it usually had. Tyler picked up his fallen apprentice and felt for a pulse. "Thank Notch, he's okay." Jason walked over to his friend and whispered something in his ear. He brightened up and turned to me. "Do you know who would do this to him?" he asked me, revenge obvious in his eyes. I thought for a second. I wanted revenge just as much as the next person, but there were a lot of people who had stuff against endermen.

"He didn't want anyone to know," I whined, wanting to buy time. End was really, _really_ self-conscious about people bullying him. Tyler wasn't buying it and stared at me, expecting more. "Fine! You could expect the son of the ender dragon to have some haters right? Not all of them are dumb, they can piece together that he's hurt by water."

"I ASKED FOR WHO, NOT A LECTURE!" he yelled. "Do you have any idea how many of those 18 year olds are against him? There are like 10! I don't care for their names." I responded.

"Crystal?" a hoarse voice called. I turned to see End trying to sit up while Daphne held him down. "Thank Notch!" Tyler said. End briefly hugged his mentor, then turned to me. "I don't think those guys really like us hybrids. So, is everyone okay with… that?" he asked, motioning to my slightly soggy tail.

Mitch came up and put an arm over my shoulders. "Yes, but we have some bad news. Rose has been discovered." Instantly End's eyes were clouded with worry. "We can't break her out, too risky. But, an idea, the… more friendly ones of Tekkit Territories and their followers the 'Yognau(gh)ts' might be worthwhile allies." Sky jumped up at End's words. "THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

I eyed him curiously, and ventured to ask him what my thoughts initially said, "Isn't that thousands of blocks northwest?"

"Yes, so let's pack our bags!" Oh great. A road trip with these idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

-Crystal's POV.—

These idiots? Thousands of blocks? _Alone_? Notch help me. I got End's arm under my shoulder while Sean got the other one, effectively shuffling to the caves. Wait caves? As we neared the entrance, I glanced wildly at Sean.

"Say, can you get him home? I mean I have to go and pack-" I was so rudely interrupted. "I have to pack too!" he retorted. He tried to move into the caves but I stayed where I stood. Not many people know, but Shade and my parents died in a cave. Never, _ever_ trust them.

"Oh right…" he said "I got it. You're welcome." "You're the man!" I yelled over my shoulder; I was already running back to the entrance of the city.

In the air, I wondered what I would tell Shade. 'Hey, Rose was kidnapped, so we're going back to the place we were tortured in to get allies!' or 'Ready to travel thousands of blocks to meet the guy who changed our very appearance?' Oh whatever, I've always been good with words. Or at least I hope so, because my hand is now on the front door.

As I walk into our tiny, maybe 5 by 5 block house, Shade looks up expectantly at me. "Okay, so they took it fine, we can stay, Rose has been compromised, End got water-burned by some bullies, and we are going back to the Tekkit Territories."

"Well it would have been simpler if they just kicked us out," she said with a light chuckle. "Fine meaning okay, you can stay or okay, they're not going to treat us any different? Compromised means captured right? Is End okay? Why Tekkit Territories? What should I pack?"

"Um let me see… second, yes, with time, and because End suggested it. Does that answer everything?" I asked rather satisfied with my memory. "Not that last one." Facepalming, I rubbed my temples. "Whatever your heart desires, my princess."

We started packing in silence (Shade? Silent? Yeah right.), traveling light for the most part. I had made a list of what we brought, so we would know if we lost something.

_Casual clothes (mostly shirts and jeans)_

_My blue & white hoodie and her pink & black one_

_My Ypod __**A/N: ( HA HA, NO COPYRIGHT TODAY!**_

_Trail Mix_

_Budder (duh)_

_Her wolf giant sword_

_My cat daggers_

_My light armor_

_Her heavy armor_

_Our cat/wolf bows_

I started worrying, because of a little sub-conscience of mine named Cody. _'I will settle any day now, and what if I'm not something small? Everyone will know!' _I hope not, I thought back. Telepathy, FTW. If you hadn't realized already, Cody is a deamon, like from the Budder Compass. If you remember, I had been the best Budder Compass student EVER. And at the end of my course, out of Dust, a deamon appeared. He had named himself Cody, and only End and Shade knew about him.

Somewhere deep inside I have a feeling that he's right… but I would never admit he's ever right ever! At some point he'll use it against me. Anyway, we take out our weapons and armor. Her steel blade was about 1 1/3 block long and the copper hilt shaped like a wolf opening its mouth and the blade was a tongue. Tobuscus always let her bypass the rule for apprentices to not have metal. Lucky. It somewhat resembled Cloud's sword from the Final Fantasy class. Her heavy armor was made of budder dragon scale plating, and she was the tank of the two of us. My two cat daggers had curved aqua quartz blades. Aqua quartz was just a rainbow crystal. The hilts were made of iron and hard leather handles. The light armor I had was made of flexible gray leather and some silk for accents. I have to be stylin' when I kill! Equipping it on under my hoodie, I made sure I had everything I needed.

Oh I almost forgot. Cody's giant sword, which was made of diamond. Technically, he wasn't anyone's apprentice so he could have diamond, but technically… he was… me? I don't care. It is about 1 1/2 blocks long, and half a block wide, and weighed about 15 lbs. He hadn't even used it often; it was mainly for emergencies in which he would turn into some large animal and go Rambo with it.

I planned to tell everyone when it happened, and not before. Hopefully, I would never grow up enough to settle. Then Cody wouldn't be able to change into whatever animal he wanted to! As I made sure I had everything, we distributed everything in-between us so neither would have to carry too much. Travel on the air clouds didn't change pace. Like always, Shade missed the landing and fell into the grass at the field. As we got to the grassy area outside Budder City, we recognized Team Crafted with camping bags and a few fangirls crowding them.

Mitch saw me and came towards me. As he reached me, he pulled my hoodie down. "Please? It'll just be all of us soon!" With a sigh, I pulled my tail out. "Well at least we don't have to wear shoes ever again," I say, earning a few laughs from the older boys. Slowly the others come, End being the last, heavily limping on his right leg. We all lined up at the edge and jumped off, ready to land in the water. End was to teleport once we all got on dry land.

Team Crafted, and Team Smelted. What a good match up. As we tensed to jump I got ready to yell something on the way down. Swan diving off I yelled at the top of my lungs,

"**LEEEEEERRROOOOOOOYYY JEEEEEENNNNNNKKKIIIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSS!"**


	5. Chapter 5

-Crystal's POV.—

As we speedily approached the water Adam laughed hysterically. Everyone had at least chuckled, but Adam couldn't stop. _Splash! _We hit the water hard, but everyone was prepared except Adam. Swimming hard to the shore, some squids noticed us. Son of Herobrine! Quickly glancing around I was relieved to see nobody there but Team Smelted and Team Crafted. Cody changed into a shark and made quick work of the squids. Before being spotted he swam back into my soaked hoodie.

Pulling ourselves out of the water, everyone was perplexed. "Who killed the squids," Husky asked. Shade tilted her head and I nodded to confirm her thoughts. Purple particles appeared a few blocks away, but Tyler was there in a heartbeat, slowing End's fall. Everyone got dry, then we headed due Northwest towards our destination.

When we got far enough out of sight from Budder City, I decided to tell everyone about Cody when we settled. All the way he had been mentally telling me about how he was going to settle _soon_. As night fell, the gang made two tents and a campfire to share in a plains biome. I had gone to collect firewood in a nearby forest when I heard something. A squid-hybrid jumped out of the forest, and I was woefully unprepared. It jumped on top of me and held a Derpy Sword to my neck when I realized something. It was okay. All of my life I had run, not wanting to confront anything, but finally in the face of death, I had courage.

Maybe I should feel something else, but everything in my mind told me I would be fine. I pulled my tail out and whipped its sword away. Cody came out and turned into a lion. He swiped and clawed it away, and it finally got a hit in on his left side. Gasping in pain, both of us held our sides as they began to bleed. This time, I got up first and stabbed it with a stick.

I helped Cody up. "Alright, come on up," I said, holding open my jacket for him to climb in. He appeared to concentrate very hard for a few seconds then looked up at me. "I can't! I've settled!" he squealed. "A lion! So noble!" I said, stunned. What I realized next put a damper on things. _'You can't hide now.' _"I don't care, we can tell everyone now!" he replied. I quickly poured a healing potion on our sides, almost healing them fully.

We walked back to camp, hiding in the shadows until we found the fire light of camp. I saw End, so I decided to talk to him first. "End, pssstt! End," I whispered. He looked up and came into the shadows. "Cody settled as a lion!" I whisper yelled. "Well no hiding him now. I'll get the others ready. How about you ride in on him? That'll give them a kick." He replied, walking back to camp. Cody stared after him. "I'm not a horse!" _'You could've been' _I thought to him with a smirk.

Everyone gathered around the fire and started singing The Campfire Song from Spongebob.

_Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song._

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong-_

I rode Cody in, and everyone's stares locked on him. Suddenly a thought came to mind. He opened his massive jaws and sang "But it would help if you just sang along!" I joined in, "Bum, bum, bum?"

End and Shade shared a flick of amusement in their eyes.

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_AND IF YOU THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THAN YOU'RE WRONG_

_But it would help if you just sang along!_

"_CODY," _End yelled pointing to him.

"_C-A-M-P-BLARFLAHGRAIWH!"_

All four of us burst out laughing and Cody and I fell on our slightly injured sides. "OW!" we yelled at the same time.

Sky seemed the most intrigued. "So this is a talking lion?" Cody stood up regally, reaching about 1 ½ blocks. "A-hem! My name is Cody, and technically, I am Crystal and she is me." "Hello," I said, finally getting up. Mitch tried to touch his budder colored pelt, but Cody jumped back, hissing. "He is a deamon, like from the Budder Compass," I hissed. He tilted his head again. Sigh. "It's like the highest law, you NEVER touch another person's deamon… even though I'm the only person to ever have a deamon." Okay, this is going swell. I climbed back onto Cody, mostly so he wouldn't feel lonely.

Everyone looked disappointed that they couldn't touch him, but it would be a lot easier for us. "How did you get him?" Daphne piped up. "Well if you remember, I got the highest score ever in the Budder Compass class, and at the end of it, he appeared." "Is he a mob?" Jason asked. "No, I count as a person, because I am linked to Crystal," Cody explained. "Why did you both yell ow at the same time?" the Fluffy asked. "We are the same person; we feel each other's pain," I answered. "Where has he been?" Ashley asked. Cody lay down and I used his mane as a pillow. "Until tonight, I have been able to change shape to any animal I like, so I hid in her jacket." Ty stood up and looked over everyone. "I have a dare. If I remember right, you can only go so far from your deamon. Try it."

Our hearts sank. No really, the heart is what links us together. Cody stood up and stalked behind a log to brace himself. Mitch came up to me and started to slowly drag me away. I thrashed wildly, this was one dare I didn't want to try. Jerome came up and took my other arm. Around 5 blocks away, the pain started. The boys didn't stop, not knowing the feeling I suppose. 10 blocks, I cried out, it hurt quite badly at this point. 12 blocks, I was screaming. 14, unbearable. 15. Darkness danced along my vision as End pulled me back. 13. Still hurt like the Nether. 10, definitely better. 5, the burning in my heart was still present, but the initial pain subdued. 3, it's finally feeling better. Finally at point blank, it stopped. I sobbed into Cody's mane. He sobbed into my jacket. We held onto each other, paws and hands, for dear life.

After a while we collected ourselves. Ty stood with a confused look on his face. "15 blocks." Cody got up and roared "YOU DO KNOW EVENTUALLY WE CAN DIE FROM THAT!" He gasped and sat down. Mitch jogged up to me, but Cody showed his teeth. I hauled myself onto Cody and he ran away from the group into a plains biome. Around 50 blocks away, he let me down and curled up around me. _'They didn't know' _I thought to him. _'But it hurt so badly. Only End and Shade could see it. And I had to watch.' _One night away couldn't be so bad right?


	6. Chapter 6

-Cody's POV.—

I woke up, curled neatly around my awakened counterpart. Looking around, we were in a plains biome away from the tents Team Crafted and Team Smelted were in. Crystal got up and walked with me to the forest biome. While there, she fashioned a kind of saddle to ride me on. After she was content with the feel of it, we rode back to camp. They had already taken down the tents, so I made sure the fire was out. Ty and Jerome avoided us for the most part, but Mitch kept trying to talk to us. I would turn away; I didn't want him to hurt Crystal's feelings. _'Let me talk to him, just for a while. You're being overprotective of yourself!'_ Crystal thought to me. Reluctantly, the next time Mitch approached, I stood my ground.

"Mitch," Crystal said. "Crystal, I never took the Budder Compass class, I didn't know what would happen…" he trailed off. She dismounted me and walked up to Mitch. He looked unsure of himself, or what would happen. Then she hugged him, and she had a conversation with me through telepathy.

'_I knew he didn't mean it!'_ I told her.

'_You didn't want to forgive him.' _She replied. _'He hurt you!' I_ thought. _'You have the same heart as me, you know if he had known what would happen, he wouldn't even think of doing it.'_

I stopped to think about it for a second, and I forgave him. "I would hug you too, but like… ancient code…" I said scratching my ear. Mitch looked at me and giggled. "OH! Stand still!" I told him. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind and half opened my eyes, letting me see his spiritual deamon. Turning my head to him, I saw a deamon I didn't think possible for him. An armadillo. Tough on the outside but soft on the inside. Caring for those who deserve it. My jaw dropped. Crystal's thoughts rushed into my head, '_What is it? What is it?' _"Mitch, your spiritual deamon is an armadillo!" I exclaim, still agape. Crystal smirked, knowing how I felt. "Let's go biggums."

-Le Time Skip—

We walked on, Crystal walking beside me. Currently we were in a desert biome. The others had me carry their supplies, so she couldn't ride on me. Daphne wanted to brighten the mood, trying to think of a song that would cheer us up.

_My health goes down, I need a cow._

_I'll find some wheat and one egg now._

End, Shade, Crystal, and I joined in.

_The sweet sweet treat, all I need is sugarcane._

_I'll make a cake (cake, cake, cake)_

Soon enough everyone joined in. Singing as we walked, we got about 200 blocks before 'I'll make some cake' ended. I decided to sing some of the Tekkit Territory's songs.

_It doesn't matter if you love Notch,_

_Or the mythical Herobrine (brine, brine, brine)_

_Just raise your picks up_

_Cause the blocks just form this way see?_

Team Smelted joined in, while Team Crafted listened closely.

_My best friend told me a year ago,_

_He'd found an awesome game._

_I bought a code and when I logged on_

_It was a giant world made up of blocks._

By the third chorus they picked up the lyrics and sang along with us.

_Ooh a zombie run away, found a sword I'm gonna slay_

_MineCraft, alll the blocks just form this way_

_Ooh a creeper stay away, blow up my stuff NO NOT TODAY!_

_MineCraft all the blocks just form this way._

"By Crystal's memories, that was by a good guy." I said to the rest of the group. End, walking alongside Ashley nodded and gave a "Yup". I decided to try another one.

_You get online and the world forms round you_

_It's been a while, haven't played since point-two_

Team Smelted joined in.

_You break a smile cause you almost forgot how to mine!_

_It's just been such a long time!_

Again, Team Crafted listened and came across the lyrics by the end of it.

_Now there isn't anything that I don't know!_

_Use sticks and string to craft yourself a bow._

_I'll give you guidance if you're often slo-oh-ow._

_I'm all alone!_

_How do I craft this again._

We finished the song a good distance from when we started, so I guess songs are a good way to pass the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal's POV.

By the next night we were only half a thousand blocks from the Tekkit Territories. Now we were in a tundra biome. I decide to start talking to Cody. _Wanna sleep alone tonight?_ I thought. Deep down I knew I did, but to want to spend time with myself sounded so 'Forever alone'-ish. _We are the same person! Of course we want the same thing. Most times. Maybe? _He replied. Suddenly I burst out laughing at his confusion. It earned me a few quizzical glares, so I explained "His thoughts are funny… Well this is boring, so let's get a camp going before mobs spawn." Glancing at Sky for approval, he nodded so Cody flopped on his side, letting all the camping stuff fall off his shoulders. "That feels better," I said. Tobuscus glanced at me, so I bothered to explain. "Shared pain includes pain from weight, Toby."

Team Crafted started pitching a tent, so Cody helped by slamming steaks into the snowy ground. Ashley and Sean went to find some sticks while Shade looked for rocks. End was lagging behind, trying to stay out of snow; if it melted, it would become water, and water hurts endermen. Soon enough we had ourselves a tidy little camp, just as the sun set too. Cody picked up his heavy giant sword and held it in between his teeth, to the left side. He hacked away at mobs that got in range of him.

"Hey where'd you get a diamond sword?" Mitch asked, an eyebrow raised. I thought about it for a second, "Technically he's not an apprentice and Shawn found some diamonds." Seto looked at his apprentice, who wore a guilty face. Cody continued to hack and slash, but got hit in the shoulder with an arrow. "Ah! Son of a butt!" I said while Cody fell over. He pulled it out, and Husky killed the skeleton quickly. Mitch came and tried to tend to the wound but Cody shrank back. Shuffling towards him, I bandaged the wound and helped him back to the fire.

Adam looked bored. He started humming, so we started humming along. This was his song, so we let him sing.

_Switch on that game, I've got it for you_

_Explore the world, there's so much to do_

_You can't just build, but you can also go and mine_

_This game ain't no waste of time_

_You gotta get up and shiiiiiine!_

_We can't be afraid to go and find,_

_We can do whatever's in your miiiiiiind (whatever's in your miiiiiind)_

_We'll have fun until we've got to go_

_Use your equi-_

A squid jumped down from a tree and grabbed Jason. More grabbed the others from Team Crafted. Each of us lunged the squid holding our mentor. A song would make it easier to fight, and rally us, so I continued Adam's.

_Like this budder hoe_

_We can take over this endless woooooorrllld._

Now I was on top of the squid holding Mitch. Cody bit down on his tentacle while I kicked it.

_Come on let's go, let's have some fun in MineCraft_

It released Mitch and grabbed Cody instead. Gasping, I fell on the floor. The squid just broke the taboo. THE taboo! Mitch ran off to help Quentin, who had no apprentice with him. Finally I regain control, even though I feel… violated. I grab a sharp pine branch, tear it from its tree, and stab the squid. Helping Cody up, we stumble backwards a few feet. He lies down and hides under his massive paws. I curl up into a ball beside him.

I was focused on keeping my sanity, while it must appear that I just lost it. The sounds of fighting slowly stopped and footsteps came closer. Cody must've looked up, because he sent a message to me. _'It's just the guys.'_ Urging myself to calm down, I uncurl myself and find all of the gang staring at us. _'Let's get up'_ I think to Cody. Helping him up, I look at each of their faces.

Jason and Ashley, the braniacs. Ty and Daphne, a little younger than everyone else. Seto and Shawn, the magic men. Tyler and End, the split personality boys. Toby and Shade, the immature goofballs. Mitch, now alone as the center of attention. Jim, Ian, Bluemonkey, Quentin, Jerome, and Sky, all without apprentices, but here nonetheless. "It touched Cody."

About half of them gasped, the ones that know the basics about deamons or picked it up from last night, I suppose. I haul myself onto Cody and he jumps into the trees. The pine needles sting a bit, but it feels better than the stares. About 25 blocks from camp, we curl up on the inside of a spruce tree's branches. Next to the trunk, there are about 20 branches that interweave to make a good bed.

_At least that's over._


	8. Chapter 8

-Cody's POV.—

Once again, waking up in the wilderness outside of camp. My neko counterpart and I silently agree, today we enter the Territories. She mounts me and I jump down from the tree. Team Crafted were awake and talking in hushed tones. _Let's wake up our team, _I think. _Sure,_ is my reply. Crystal wakes them all up by shaking each one. We all walk out together, and see Team Crafted failing at an attempt to act casual. Everyone stands there in awkward silence. End finally breaks it, "Alright, what were you talking about?" Ty looks around nervously. "Alrightweweretalkingabouthowwe'regoingtotheterritoriestoday!" Daphne looked at her mentor with a tilted head. "Do you think we can't handle it?"

Sky shook his head. "We just don't want you to have to remember anything." "Okay, we might not be as old as you, but we're not wimps!" I say. "We can do it, trust us," Crystal backed me up. "Okay Ms. Eager, let's go," Jerome replies.

Making our way through the Tundra, we all break into groups to gossip. Fluffy, Daphne, Mitch, End, Crystal (duh) and I are in one group. "So can I touch you now, or does the taboo still take effect now that it's broken?" Jerome asks. "I actually don't know. Should we try?" I ask Crystal. She nods and turns to Mitch. "Mitch, want to feel my lion?" He seems nervous, but gives a thumbs up. Softly he strokes my mane. A jolt goes through us, but not nearly as bad as when the squid grabbed me. It's enough to stop us from walking though. Daphne runs to Crystal and tries to get her to respond.

A few seconds later we shake our heads and start walking again. "Well?" End prompts. "It's like a slap to the face, but instead of pain, it's just the shock." Crystal answers. "It's better though." I nod to show my approval. "Can I try? Maybe because I'm a good friend, it won't be as bad," End prompts. "Errr… Sure? If not just for the sake of knowing," I say. He stands directly in front of me and I stare into his deep purple eyes. Hesitantly he puts out a hand and looks away. But instead of shrinking back, I press my muzzle into it. Almost no shock at all. "Fluffeh touch mah fur!" I tell him. He races over to me and strokes my pelt. Nothing! "I'M CURED!" I roar. The other groups look over at us. Crystal jumps onto me and I run over to Sky and I jump on him. He lands on some snow and yelps. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! THE TABOO!" "I'm cured biggums!" we yell at the same time. Everyone puts a hand on my pelt and I feel something strange. It's like you just ate pool full of sugar, and you just need to run forever.

_Do you feel that?_ Crystal thinks. _Yeah, I have an idea lets -! _"RROOOAAAAARRRR!" We yell, and it knocks everyone back about 10 blocks. Thankfully, they all land in snow. Everyone erupts in laughter. They get up and we continue walking. At about 10:00 AM we arrive at the Territories. Now Team Smelted leads, and Daphne decides to ride on me with Crystal. Around 11 AM, we reach a plains biome, but we are still in a nearby jungle biome, and hear voices. Everyone hides so we can eavesdrop.

"Duncan, we just need to talk about the lack of magic!" a strange voice says. "Lewis, I don't want _him_ to be there." The voice is none other than that of the scientist. "I thought you had a truce with him!" End, Ashley, Crystal and I burst out of our cover and run towards him.

The other person has a brown vest on, and chocolate hair and eyes. He whips out a diamond sword and steps in front of the scientist. "Just who are all of you?" He asks, not lowering his sword. "I could ask you the same thing!" I snarl. This person looks confused, but prepared for any tricks at the same time. "Lewis, and is that a neko riding a talking lion?" Crystal glares at the white lab coat behind Lewis. "I was human, until that man you are protecting demented all of us! Anyway, you don't seem evil, unlike him, so I'm Crystal, the lion is Cody, the endermage is End, and the water spirit is Ashley."

Lewis turned to the scientist. "Duncan? Do you know these kids?" 'Duncan' looks closer at Crystal, then Ashley, then End before hanging his head in shame. "Yes, she speaks the truth. I turned her and her sister neko and inu, with the help of Sips and Sjin's technology. They helped me in it. I turned her a water spirit, and found Rythian's weakness in him." Crystal leaps from me and tries claws him in the face with her crystal gloves, but I grab the hood of her hoodie. She hangs from my jaws like a kitten held by the scruff. "He is twice the man you'll ever be! Testing on six year olds! For shame!" Lewis is stumbling back from his friend. "Lewis, that was years ago!" Some others come in from the opposite side of the clearing, probably in search of their friends. "MITCH!" I roar around Crystal. Team Crafted and Smelted jumps from their cover and to our sides. My heart skips a beat when I see who is with the others. The mage is here!


	9. Chapter 9

-Crystal's POV.—

The mage! Rythian! The others of the main Yogscast(Simon, Hannah, Sjin, Sips, Nilesy, Martyn, Sparkles, Strippin, Toby, Zoey, and Ridge) are there too. All of Team Smelted runs to him and we all end up in a giant group hug. He laughs in his deep voice. "End! Ashley! Crystal! Daphne! Shawn! Shade! Rose? Rose?! Where is Rose? And why is there a speaking lion?" Some other people start talking, and I recognize Zoey off to the side. I hug her and notice she has a robot arm. Weird. Everyone starts yelling. Shawn looks at Seto, whose eyes have already turned purple in a spell. Silence falls over everyone, so they all just sit down. Seto looks pleased and starts talking. "You guys are all really alike. Sit down, and I can tell you what I know from this horror story we call our life." He basically explains everything from our encounter with Duncan until a few seconds ago when we met with the mage. "Alright, that's everything, so can we all not yell now?" after a nod from everyone, he lifts the spell. Lewis stood up. "Duncan, what can I do with you?" The mage put a hand on Lewis' arm. "Lewis, there are more pressing matters. These kids are as close to my kids as they will ever be, and one is in jail." "Rythian, we can't just drop everything and look for a kid I've never even heard of," Lewis yells, running fingers through his brown hair.

Husky stood up. "She's my apprentice, and we traveled thousands of blocks just to get help! Have a soul! And it's the least you can do to apologize to these kids for CHANGING THEIR RACE FOREVER!" "And my girlfriend," Toby (SoTotallyToby) whispers, but I think only I heard it. Lewis seemed to ponder this. "Alright, alright, who votes to save the girl? You need nine votes to win." Everyone in the Yogscast except Duncan, Sips, and Sjin raised their hands. "Done, we save the girl. Duncan, Sjin, Sips, stay here and try to stay out of trouble or come with us. I'll message the Benji, Teutron and Turps, and Kim and Panda to come too via MC watch."

Sky stood up and stretched "Okay, get your Yognauts or whatever ready and take what you need. We leave at sun set." "End! Crystal and Cody! You guys want to come with us?" Rythian asked. "Sure!" I said, mounting Cody. We started walking to Blackrock Castle, their home. "So Zoey, what's up with the arm?" End asked. "Duncan's nuke blew it off. Had to make a new one, and this one's stylin'!" She responded, cheery as ever. "Hey, we can fly, so if you two can ride on Cody, we can get there faster." Rythian teased. End jumped on Cody carelessly, which was slightly painful. "Eeennnnddddd, oooowwwwwwwww!" I whined as Cody dashed to keep up with Rythian and Zoey. Soon, Blackrock appeared in the trees, and behind it, a kingdom of mushrooms and mage spires filled the hills. Rythian sent out a MC watch alert, telling his Yognau(gh)ts the news.

Blackrock has changed too. It now has tall towers of sandstone and winding staircases. "Rythian, are our rooms still here?" End asked hopefully. Rythian shook his head. "The nuke blew Blackrock off the map, and I didn't think you would ever come back. This is Base Camp. For all I knew, you were killed. You should have like sent me a letter or something!" "Sorry, we were too busy starving," I mutter, getting off of Cody at the door. Zoey opened it and inside was about ten endermen. Rythian took out Enderbane the dagger, while End took out Endblight the katana. Together they slayed the endermen, matching each other blow for blow. Rythian collected the enderpearls and put them in an alchemy bag. "You still have Enderbane, Rythian?" End asked. "You still have Endblight?" Rythian counter asked. They both looked down to see they were still holding their weapons. Hissing in pain, they both dropped them and tried to heal their stinging hands. "You both are still idiots?" Zoey asked.

We all laughed and followed them to what seems like their bedrooms. After a while, a raptor entered the room, so I drew my cat daggers and Cody pulled out his giant sword. The raptor Drew a bow and arrow, trained it at me, and looked at Rythian. "Crystal, this is Teep, my mute dinosaur friend. He's like Zoey's guardian." I set down my daggers while Cody sheathed his sword, and only then did Teep put his bow down. "So End, who were those guys that brought you here?" Zoey asked. "That was Team Crafted, or our mentors. About two months after you set us off on our own, we ran into trouble and almost died. They found us and helped us on our feet, but when we were healthy, they were so sad we were leaving that they invited us to stay with them. We've been with them for a few years now." End finishes the story and Teep nods. Rythian and Zoey continue packing, and they seem about halfway done. "So… Rose was captured while doing work for those guys?" Rythian asked. Cody nodded his head. "She was spying on the squids until she was captured. We came here because End thought you guys could help, but it seems the entire Yogscast is coming."

They finished packing and came out to the front of the castle. About 500 people were there waiting for them. "Okay guys, you read the briefing, and thank you for coming," Zoey said rather loudly. "We are going to meet up with the rest of the Yognau(gh)ts near the border of the Territories," Rythian explained. Teep tied his headband a little tighter and jogged into the forest. End, Rythian, Zoey, and I followed him, with the people following after us. After a while of walking, we ran into Martyn and Toby's huge group, and then Strippin and Benji's tiny squad of about 50.

When we reached the border, we (Cody and I) decided to find Mitch. We found him by an ocean, sitting on the beach. Cody lay down on his left side while I took his right. "Hello Crystal, Cody," he said, gazing at the waves. "So are you okay with me being… different? I mean I am probably the only person to ever have a deamon, _and_ I am a neko." Mitch looked to the right, looking at me. "I've been your mentor for about nine years now. Do you think a lion, a tail, and ears would stop that? You seem to think of Rythian as a father figure," I almost flinched at the thought of parents. Mine had died, but that wasn't going to ruin this moment. "and me as a big brother. Don't think for a second that's going to stop." His eyes glimmered with happiness. If I could stop time, I would stop at this moment. Laying on soft sand before a soothing ocean, with the best mentor ever with me, and not a care in the world.

Too bad all good things come to an end. Time seemed to slow as scores of squids rose from the ocean. Mitch drew his favorite iron sword, while Cody drew his diamond heavy sword and I pulled out my crystal daggers. The squids hurled themselves at us, but glancing back I saw the Yognau(gh)ts and Team Smelted and Crafted running to the beach. Well, way to kill the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Crystal's POV.

In a few seconds, absolute bliss turned to chaos. Cody and I matched each other, every movement driven by pure instinct. Soon engulfed in the frenzy to win, I couldn't tell much other than 'Oh that's Seto, don't slash him.' A horde of squids rushed me, while another came up behind me. Since when did squids start do anything smart? Cody hacked and slashed, but we were soon overpowered from sheer numbers. Before they could do anything to gag me, I screamed. "MITCH HELP!" He turned away from the group of squids and locked with my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes held anger and fear as he pulled his bacca friend towards me.

An idea came to mind, and I decided to try it out. I pulled out my tail and wrapped it around my daggers, which held in place tightly. Flicking my wrists, crystal claws came out of the well-designed gloves. Hitting as many squids as I could, their numbers started to dwindle, and Mitch and Jerome were coming ever closer. Just as hope finally came that I would win, reinforcements came and pushed me to the ground. Three squids worked together to tie my legs and arms, careful to put a gag in my mouth. Cody got up, but they seemed to understand that he was my deamon and tied his paws to my elbows. A few squids started to drag me into the water.

Mitch became more panicked as he watched me be pulled under, and I was continually being dragged through the ocean. As my lungs screamed for air, I started to become desperate, and eventually did something I never wanted to. I unsheathed my real claws, which were just like a cat's claws, but they came out of my toes on my paws. I began sawing though the ropes that were dragging us deeper into the water. When I finally got us free, I found that I couldn't swim up; I had no energy left. A hand reached my arm and Cody's paw and dragged us up. Darkness danced on my vision and I blacked out.

Mitch's POV.

Crystal is much more important to me than she thinks, and I will gladly fight beside her any day. She can't die now! I don't have any sort of romantic crush on her, but I will never forgive myself is she dies today. She was always there for me, helping me be brave, salvaging relationships when I became confused, and letting me forget about breakups. I dragged her towards the surface and when I reached it, my bacca biggums pulled all of us out. He is really strong, and could easily overpower almost anyone I know.

End was pacing back and forth on the shore, awaiting us to get out of the water. Rythian came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I started pulling her out of the water, and she fell into a coughing fit. Jerome carried Cody alongside me, who had also coughed and sputtered violently. We pulled the pair to the shore where End and Rythian immediately started casting spells into her, and purple aura poured into her.

If I didn't know better, I would think End had a crush on Crystal, but after years of watching them, I eventually realized that when she would rest her head on his shoulder, it was just her needing a pillow. He allowed it because he was extremely polite to his friends, even when they made him mad, and that Crystal is his best friend. Practically the world thought of them as lovers, but they found it a hilarious joke, and would cuddle and hug right in front of them just to rub it in their faces.

After a few minutes of continuous spells, End stopped for a second and put an ear to her chest. "She'll live, but it was a close call," he said after a while. Looking up I saw the fight had stopped, and endless bodies of squids lay sprawled across the sand. One shape was hunched over another, and neither looked like a squid, so I walked over.

A blonde girl with an owl hat was crying over a tall boy with bushy black hair, glasses, and a green tie. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and Derpy Squid Sword is impaled in his stomach. He coughed and turned to the girl. "Now, now, Hannah. Take care of Lyndon. It'll be okay. How's your day been?" he asked in a heavy Scottish accent. The girl, apparently Hannah was now bawling over him, stroking his hair. "I told you this was going to end in tears," she said softly. "I made Sips that pool for free and what do I get?" He looked at Hannah as his eyes glazed over and whispered "Murdered."

Lewis came up to Hannah and pulled her away from the dead Scottish boy, and kissed her. I left them, not wanting to get caught up in personal business. I found myself back with my bacca, looking down at Crystal. Tears started to fall down my face silently and I let out the emotions that I hadn't let out for about two years. Jerome held me tightly and rubbed circles on my back. He knows just how to calm me down, even though I wasn't making a scene.

Rythian lifted his head from his work and looked around. "Zoey? Teep? Zoey! Teep!" He walked around until he found them near the Scottish boy. Almost all of the Yogscast were there, leaning over him, with grief written clearly on their face. Hannah looked up and started singing (**A/N: Yes this is the Outro Song. I just wanted a short little song to put in here for Nilsey.)**

_This is my outro song so that the vid doesn't end to-o suddenly._

_Be sure to click like and fav, and drop a co-mment if you think that you want to._

_Oh- oh, and there's loads of other stuff to click in the backround so go a- go ahead and do that._

Rythian and Sjin decided to join in.

_Thanks for watching the vid you bea-u-u-u-ti-fu-ul people._

_Be sure to click like and subscribe and I'll catch you all la-a-ter._

_Do do do goodbye do do do do do do do, oh god, do_

_Seriously why are you still watching this go and subscribe_

_And drop a comment below_

_God damn you stop watching video_

_Click like and fav., I think you want to,_

_But if you don't, that's your opinion, I guess._

"You will be missed, Nilesy," Hannah said.


	11. Chapter 11

Crystal's POV.

In a few seconds, absolute bliss turned to chaos. Cody and I matched each other, every movement driven by pure instinct. Soon engulfed in the frenzy to win, I couldn't tell much other than 'Oh that's Seto, don't slash him.' A horde of squids rushed me, while another came up behind me. Since when did squids start do anything smart? Cody hacked and slashed, but we were soon overpowered from sheer numbers. Before they could do anything to gag me, I screamed. "MITCH HELP!" He turned away from the group of squids and locked with my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes held anger and fear as he pulled his bacca friend towards me.

An idea came to mind, and I decided to try it out. I pulled out my tail and wrapped it around my daggers, which held in place tightly. Flicking my wrists, crystal claws came out of the well-designed gloves. Hitting as many squids as I could, their numbers started to dwindle, and Mitch and Jerome were coming ever closer. Just as hope finally came that I would win, reinforcements came and pushed me to the ground. Three squids worked together to tie my legs and arms, careful to put a gag in my mouth. Cody got up, but they seemed to understand that he was my deamon and tied his paws to my elbows. A few squids started to drag me into the water.

Mitch became more panicked as he watched me be pulled under, and I was continually being dragged through the ocean. As my lungs screamed for air, I started to become desperate, and eventually did something I never wanted to. I unsheathed my real claws, which were just like a cat's claws, but they came out of my toes on my paws. I began sawing though the ropes that were dragging us deeper into the water. When I finally got us free, I found that I couldn't swim up; I had no energy left. A hand reached my arm and Cody's paw and dragged us up. Darkness danced on my vision and I blacked out.

Mitch's POV.

Crystal is much more important to me than she thinks, and I will gladly fight beside her any day. She can't die now! I don't have any sort of romantic crush on her, but I will never forgive myself is she dies today. She was always there for me, helping me be brave, salvaging relationships when I became confused, and letting me forget about breakups. I dragged her towards the surface and when I reached it, my bacca biggums pulled all of us out. He is really strong, and could easily overpower almost anyone I know.

End was pacing back and forth on the shore, awaiting us to get out of the water. Rythian came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I started pulling her out of the water, and she fell into a coughing fit. Jerome carried Cody alongside me, who had also coughed and sputtered violently. We pulled the pair to the shore where End and Rythian immediately started casting spells into her, and purple aura poured into her.

If I didn't know better, I would think End had a crush on Crystal, but after years of watching them, I eventually realized that when she would rest her head on his shoulder, it was just her needing a pillow. He allowed it because he was extremely polite to his friends, even when they made him mad, and that Crystal is his best friend. Practically the world thought of them as lovers, but they found it a hilarious joke, and would cuddle and hug right in front of them just to rub it in their faces.

After a few minutes of continuous spells, End stopped for a second and put an ear to her chest. "She'll live, but it was a close call," he said after a while. Looking up I saw the fight had stopped, and endless bodies of squids lay sprawled across the sand. One shape was hunched over another, and neither looked like a squid, so I walked over.

A blonde girl with an owl hat was crying over a tall boy with bushy black hair, glasses, and a green tie. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and Derpy Squid Sword is impaled in his stomach. He coughed and turned to the girl. "Now, now, Hannah. Take care of Lyndon. It'll be okay. How's your day been?" he asked in a heavy Scottish accent. The girl, apparently Hannah was now bawling over him, stroking his hair. "I told you this was going to end in tears," she said softly. "I made Sips that pool for free and what do I get?" He looked at Hannah as his eyes glazed over and whispered "Murdered."

Lewis came up to Hannah and pulled her away from the dead Scottish boy, and kissed her. I left them, not wanting to get caught up in personal business. I found myself back with my bacca, looking down at Crystal. Tears started to fall down my face silently and I let out the emotions that I hadn't let out for about two years. Jerome held me tightly and rubbed circles on my back. He knows just how to calm me down, even though I wasn't making a scene.

Rythian lifted his head from his work and looked around. "Zoey? Teep? Zoey! Teep!" He walked around until he found them near the Scottish boy. Almost all of the Yogscast were there, leaning over him, with grief written clearly on their face. Hannah looked up and started singing (**A/N: Yes this is the Outro Song. I just wanted a short little song to put in here for Nilsey.)**

_This is my outro song so that the vid doesn't end to-o suddenly._

_Be sure to click like and fav, and drop a co-mment if you think that you want to._

_Oh- oh, and there's loads of other stuff to click in the backround so go a- go ahead and do that._

Rythian and Sjin decided to join in.

_Thanks for watching the vid you bea-u-u-u-ti-fu-ul people._

_Be sure to click like and subscribe and I'll catch you all la-a-ter._

_Do do do goodbye do do do do do do do, oh god, do_

_Seriously why are you still watching this go and subscribe_

_And drop a comment below_

_God damn you stop watching video_

_Click like and fav., I think you want to,_

_But if you don't, that's your opinion, I guess._

"You will be missed, Nilesy," Hannah said.


	12. Chapter 12

-Crystal's POV.—

Owwww! My head hurts so badly! I think I'm hunched over sitting on the floor. Muffled sounds come from around me, and I think the others are around me, but I couldn't tell as black spots filled my vision. Slowly I see the outline of a hand near my face, and a head with animal ears. Shade I suppose, so I grasped it. What happened, did I get a hangover or something? No wait, I'm 15, nobody would let me drink. Ugh my tail hurts like the Nether! Oh yeah, that's what happened, I broke my tail. I broke it, not End. I jumped back, he didn't push me. Guess my cat side took over for a while. Yeah that's it, that's what happened.

Slowly the voices became clearer and spots faded from my vision. Team Smelted surrounding me and protecting me from Yognau(gh)ts and Mitch and Rythian helping them. "Ugh, did I have a hangover?" A few people laughed, and I felt better. Laughter is the best medicine, right? Rythian stepped behind me and started taking off some poorly wrapped bandages. "Okay, who did that bad at wrapping that," I asked eyeing everyone in a fake harsh tone. Mitch held his hands up and yelled, "GUILTY AS CHARGED!" "Ow! Shaddup Benja!" I yelled, my headache coming back. My tail starts lashing again, but Rythian catches it. "Crystal, stop," he commands gently, and I try to stop my tail from twitching. It's almost like trying to stop a zombie from dying in daylight; almost impossible. But Rythian's voice is as soothing as ice water in the summer.

"Alright, you're done," he says after a few minutes. Exhaling deeply, I start swaying my tail again, and Sky comes back to us. "Is she okay?" he asks, trying to look at me around Shawn. Shawn murmered a 'yup' to him and we started moving again. End was off by himself, looking conflicted, kind of like Cody and I do when we have a telepathic conversation- oh Notch, was_ it _back? I'm one of the few people that know about the evil side of End. I set off to gather Sky, Tyler, and Asheley.

-Time skip, please. "There is only one magic word, and that, is please" ~Rythian—

"Alright Crystal, what's important?" Asheley asks, mad that she was taken from her new friend Kim. "Yeah, what's on your mind," Sky asks. "Okay, I think Dark End is back. I saw him looking like he was talking to himself" Tyler looks up at me and asks, "Should we get Rythian?" I shake my head. "Rythian killed his dark side. They can only do that when they grow up. What we have to do is get End." As I spoke, End had started walking determinedly towards us.

"Guys, he's back," he tells us hesitantly. Sky nods. "Yeah we know." End looks at me, knowing I can read him like a book. I take the time to 'read' him now. His eyes were filled with worry for us that his dark side would take over. He's killed before like that, and didn't want it to happen again. Just above where his mask ended, a black scar showed over the top. I hurriedly pulled it up and he smiled under his mask, which I could tell from his cheeks rising and his eyes softening.

"I can hold him off for about a month before… you know," he says scratching his black hair. We all nodded and decided to worry about this later. Rose is really our top priority at the moment. After a while we got bored so we split up and talked with some other people. Nothing really worthwhile, but it passed the time.

"_And I said HEYEAHYEAYEAYEA HEYEAHYEAH,_

_I said hey,_

_My best friend has now gone!_

_And I say-"_ Simon finished his part

Martyn came up and sang in his deep voice

"_Don't cry for me,_

_Just keep me inside,_

_Inside of your big dwarf belly!"_

Simon burst out laughing and many around us had a giggle fit. Suddenly Daphne stopped in front of me, and I tripped over her and faceplanted in the dirt. After getting up I saw the SAB floating in the sky and below it in the lake, a lot of squids shouting at the recruits.

"Hey! Yeah you, you're stupid," one idiotically told a recruit that shot it in the head. A few seconds later the squids saw us and we engaged in battle. Martyn dodged and swiped at squids while singing. "Hack and slash! Budder nugget? I'm rich!" Shawn methodically shot his dual steam punk pistols then cast a spell and repeated. Daphne went Rambo with her lollipop mace. Cody and I tensed up and started rampaging. After a few seconds, an arrow appeared in the face of the squid that was about to attack me. "Thanks End," I called to my friend who was already reloading his crossbow.

We start driving the squids back into the water, and Sky gives the command to follow. End and Rythian start tending to the wounded recruits on land as we hurl ourselves into water in pursuit. Down underwater, squids are retreating into a cave, and Sky starts swimming down to it. I reluctantly follow and find that inside there is an air pocket. My breaths become quick and shallow as I realize I am in a cave. Shawn comes up to me and calms me down, but the others are off killing squids.

"Okay Crystal, we have to fight. Look, Daphne is over there going Rambo, let's join her," he encourages. We start running to her side when tentacles wrap around our chests, pulling us back. Shawn bites the one holding him, and spits once it releases him. I am not as lucky, as multiple have already entangled Cody and I. It drags us back into the lake and towards the surface of the water. To my surprise, it shoves me above water, letting me gulp in air, and most importantly, letting me scream for help.

As a cycle, it'll pull me down a stream, let me above water, and then pull me under again. End and Rythian had started running after me, but Rythian gave up the pursuit and held End back. I scream as something hits the back of my head, and darkness fills my senses.

-?'s POV.—

"Aleks, what's up homie?" I call to my friend. We sat on the outskirts of Guam under a tree, wondering what to do next. His pale, Russian face is contorted in worry. He's looking deeply into the river and taking double takes, like he can't believe something.

"I think there's someone down there. Looks like they're being… dragged!" he yells, jumping to his feet. I run out to the river and see some… squid thing dragging a person and a lion who are hanging limply behind it. Aleks attacks it fearlessly, I mean, that is why we call him Immortal, is that he literally almost can't ever get physically hurt. While he kills the monster, I jump into the river and grab the person and lion.

Back at the shore, I realize that it's not a person, but a girl neko, and the lion is her deamon. I can tell because they breathe at the same rate and twitch at the same place. Hm, reminds me of Kootra, minus the deamon. She starts coughing and tries to get up, but falls down, her lion doing the same. "Shh, don't worry. I won't hurt you," I coo gently. "Over there is Aleks, and my name is Eddie. Who are you?" She looks at me from head to toe, and stops at my fox ears and tail. "Cody," the lion rasps. The neko hesitates a second more, but holds out a hand. "Crystal."


	13. Chapter 13

-Eddie's POV.—

Wow this girl is cute. Not only is she my age, but she's a hybrid too! I pull her off the soft sand and she looks across the river. "Eddie, which way did I come from?" Crystal asks innocently. Aleks points towards the direction the water is flowing from. She murmurs a thanks and starts walking that way. "Woah, woah, and where are you going?" I ask. She tosses her head over her shoulder and yells back, "Home!" while flailing her arms around like a derp. I run after her and Aleks follows after a second.

We run up to her and she looks at us with an eyebrow raised. "Well we're not just abandoning you," Aleks explains. I eye her suspiciously and ask, "Where is this 'home' you speak of?" She laughs and jumps on Cody, and scoots forward. After a second, she pats the space behind her, motioning for us to get on. I shrug and hop on, behind her. Aleks hesitates, but gets on behind me. Cody speeds off upstream, causing Aleks to latch onto my orange tail. As we ride, she explains what she knows, which isn't much. She was kidnapped by the squid for reasons unknown, and she has to get back to her friends to fight squids or something. While she explains, Aleks messages the Creatures of our adventure via MC Watch. Nova gets pissed, but that'll happen no matter what we do.

After an hour or so of awkward silence, I see a floating island in the middle of the sky, apparently the 'Sky Army Base' or SAB according to Crystal. As we near the lake, Cody staggers his run, and a few seconds later collapses. Aleks picks up Cody in his arms and I hoist Crystal over my shoulder. He points to a blue aercloud, like from the Aether, so we jump on it, and it brings it to a field on the floating island. The entire city there is made of gold, this must be Sky's place. He has quite a past with me, and I haven't seen him in years. At a gate, the guards recognize Crystal and give us instructions to find some guy named 'Mitch'.

Once inside the city, we walk towards the town center, which is the middle of the city and the center of the mountains. At the center is a castle made of gold and I decide to look for Mitch there. Almost as soon as we get inside, a young twenty's brunet runs up and takes Crystal from me. I lay my ears back and lash my tail madly, that was rude! Aleks puts a hand on my shoulder, and I calm down and ask, "Are you Mitch? We were told to find him." "That's my name, don't wear it out. BIGGUMS GET OUT HERE YOU BAC!"

A Chewbacca swiftly enters and takes Cody from Aleks easily, I guess he's pretty hardy. He nods at us and says, "I don't know who you are, but I do know you're saints!" He motions for us to follow as the two carry Cody and Crystal through a number of hallways. We pick up another young boy our age with black hair and a gray streak, and a black mask over the bottom half of his face. Even through this I can tell he is worried. "Hey, are you Crystal's boyfriend," I ask cautiously. He laughs and shakes his head steadily.

Finally they get her into an infirmary, and we explain how we found Crystal and such. After I finished recounting the story, the Chewbacca named Jerome, Mitch, and the boy named End nodded thoughtfully. "So why did she collapse?" Aleks asked stupidly. I jabbed him lightly on the shoulder and said, "You dumb, she carried two guys while running for like, an hour!" Almost instantly, he blushed hardcore, causing us to explode into laughter.

In turn, they explain their war against squids, Rose's capture, and how they caught Crystal and dragged her away from everyone. With time, I realized that End and Crystal were not together, but actually were best friends. For some reason, I took delight at this. Woah, wait, do I have a crush on her? I think I do…

"EDDIE!" I jump back as my name is yelled at my face by Aleks. Sky chuckles and holds out a hand and pulls me up. "Sly, long time no see," he says, glancing at Aleks and waving to him. "Yup, we had Kevin dust your house in Guam for you," I joke.

He giggles cautiously, as if he didn't know who Kevin was, and I giggle what the Creatures call my 'Golden Giggle', and it causes everyone else in the room to laugh as well. "Ed- Eddie! That Golden Gigg-" Aleks is cut off as a fist connects with his jaw. Sheer force makes him fall to the floor, and Sky stands over him. Not like it hurt him or anything, but I can't help but worry. "We don't use that word in Budder City," he says in a monotone voice. I rush over and help Aleks off the floor, even though I know he's fine. "What the hell, Sky? Warn me so I can brace myself next time! If you wanted a punching bag, just ask." Aleks' words confuse Sky and the others in the room and my tail lashes furiously. "You don't even remember, do you, Sky, or do you even remember anything but our names?!" I yell irately. Sky turns his head to the side and his cheeks turn red.

"Guam? Do you even remember Guam?" My face falls as he slowly shakes his head. "Eddie, let's get out of here! Sky's just some jerk that we saved a few years ago," Aleks says coldly, causing Sky to look in confusion to us. "Nah, we have to make sure Crystal's okay first. I'm in no mood to get back to a pissed off James," I say, trying desperately to calm down my friend. If he loses his temper, there's nothing I can do to stop him. Fortunately, he nods his head and sits down on a bench.

"Would… you mind… reminding me?" Sky asks sheepishly. My entire body starts to shake in rage and I can faintly notice Aleks blocking me from the group. He forgot about Guam? How we saved his sorry life? How could he let the only people who dared to help him fade out of his memory? Oh no, it's happening again, my fox side is taking over. I just pray Aleks knows what happens next and stops it. I know what he sees isn't my brown, gentle eyes, but dark purple, my fangs out, and seriously, I look terrifying. All I can do now is wait.

I can't see anything, and I can hear faint echoing voices of others, and I just hope Aleks gets me what I need, and that is a bottle of alcohol. I know, I'm under aged, but I would rather not slaughter anyone that stands in front of me. Trust me, it's happened before. Aleks was almost killed by me, which is incredibly amazing considering he's almost un-killable, but if the weapon you use on him is powerful enough, it can injure him. Over time, we figured out that if you give me alcohol when I get like this, I calm down.

Suddenly I can see, even though it's tilting constantly. A bottle of alcohol is pressed against my lips by Aleks. "Eddie," Aleks calls gently. "I'm sorry, homie. I let it take over again," I mutter, tilting my ears back in shame. "No, this is on Sky. He made you rage," he says facing Sky with an angry face. The last thing I can see is Aleks yelling something at Sky before I black out.


	14. Chapter 14

-End's POV—

He is terrifying. I want to scream, run away, beg for mercy, but at the same time stare at him forever. Aleks yelled at some recruit to get him a bottle of beer. Wait beer? Sly seems a little under aged to drink, but I'm sure Aleks has a reason. Quick as a flash, Aleks is pressing the bottle to Eddie's fanged mouth. Slowly, his deep purple eyes close, and when they open again, they're brown. "Eddie," Aleks calls gently. Eddie murmurs something and Aleks turns to Sky and says, "No, this is on Sky, he made you rage. How could you Sky?!" Sky splutters and stammers looking for an answer. Wow, Sky speechless? I never thought I'd see the day.

"I-I didn't m-mean f-f-for th-this to ha-ppen," he finally spits out. "You're lucky I didn't let him kill you," Aleks grumbles, turning back to Sly, who is now out cold. Sky sighs and tries to compose himself. "Just tell me what happened," he ordered. Aleks looks like he has fire in his eyes, but then glances at Sly and sighs. "Alright _your majesty_.

About fifteen years ago, us, the Creatures, found you, all beaten up and bloody on the side of the road. We saved you, and took you in. All of us built nice houses in the city of Guam, our home, then one day, you just dropped everything and left us! We had no idea where you went, if you were alive, or even if you had ever cared about us. And apparently you don't remember that we're hybrids too. Eddie's half fox, Nick's half horse, Ze is like a devil or something, James' half gorilla, Dan's half bat, and Kootra and Seamus are half cat. The rest of us don't know what the Nether we are, but we have random powers. Like it takes a lot of power to rip my skin, and I have a dulled sense of pain."

Sky looked blankly into the distance like he was having a flashback. Pain and sorrow filled his expression, even if I couldn't see his eyes. Suddenly he was hugging Aleks tightly with his face in his shoulder. Mitch looked around the room as if it could give him context to what was happening.

After a while Sky pulled himself off of Aleks, who was waiting patiently for an explanation. "I left because squids threatened me. They said they would kill all of you if I didn't leave right then. When I was gone for a while, they wiped my memory and swiped all my stuff. By the way is James still always mad?" Aleks nodded furiously while grinning, then right on que, a message showed up on his MC watch.

"Hordan wants us back in Guam, James is still pissed, oh a message from Seamus! 'Get your lazy-'uh, just know he's still being sarcastic," Aleks relayed the messages to us. My eyes wandered to the infirmary. I edged towards the door and stealthily teleported outside the door, not wanting to risk it creaking.

Thankfully, no one noticed my 'Great Escape', and I turn to see Cody and Crystal lying on two beds right next to each other. Cody's legs are sprawled out, unmoving while Crystal tosses and turns in her sleep. I chuckle silently as I remember her quirk; she almost never sleeps still unless she's completely out cold. Trust me, once she punched me in the face… unknowingly though of course. A nurse is sitting nearby, writing on a piece of paper with a feather and squid ink.

Crystal and Cody's eyes fly open and they both sit up quickly. Crystal inspects something below my eyes while Cody presses his eyes closed. My friend stands up and pulls the lower part of my mask up, only to show my neck. Of course she blocks the nurse's view with her body first to keep her from seeing my scars. She exhales quickly and looks up at my eyes as she pulls my mask back down to its place.

"What was that about," I ask her worriedly. Cody shakes his head and looks at me. "We had a really bad nightmare," he whispers to me. Crystal nods her head shyly. "What happened to the crazy and cheery Crystal I know?" I tease jokingly. "She died. I forking murdered her," she replied, using 'fork' instead of a cuss word. She made that up after one time she got stabbed by a fork and yelled 'FORK', and Mitch thought she actually cussed. Not that we don't from time to time when we're alone, but we don't around out mentors.

Slowly she gingerly pressed open the door to the group and Cody pressed against her. Great, I get to explain this fiasco to her.

-Crystal's POV—

What the FORK? Aleks is hugging Sky, Mitch and Jerome are awkwardly standing by, and Eddie is passed out on a bench with a beer bottle hanging limply between two fingers. "How long was I out," I ask them, eyes still darting around the room. "Like half an hour," Mitch replies, clearly glad to be involved in a conversation. Aleks pushes Sky lightly off of him and hugs me instead. I awkwardly hug him back while Mitch and I have a conversation with sign language. 'What is that about?' he signs with a confused face with an eyebrow raised. 'I dunz know, I just don't want to be rude,' I reply. 'Stahp it then,' he replies protectively. 'Yes mother,' I retort, pulling Aleks' shirt back firmly, and he smirks and blushes lightly.

"Sorry, but I just went through some stuff, and I didn't know if you were okay, and-"I cut him off by flicking him with my bushy tail. "Tell me why Sly's drunk," I command. He explains Eddie's… fox side, seems like everyone has another personality in their head nowadays. End, Tyler, Me, secretly Shade, and now Eddie? Really I have another conscious spirit in my head too, but Cody is really the same person. Whatevs, we don't really have a choice in that.

Just then Tobuscus burst in the room on his wheelies, flailing his arms about, and yelling, "WHEEEEEEEW! Crystal, Shade wants you," before wheeling back out. Everyone (excepting Eddie) facepalms at his childish behavior, and I walk out of the room, Cody beside me, followed by Mitch and End. Cody skips ahead as we near the door to the meeting room and he rears and pushes the double doors open.

I follow closely behind, seeing everyone of Team Crafted, Team Smelted, and a few of the Yogscast that are allies, including the Blackrock Trio, Hannah and Lewis, Toby and Martyn, and Simon. Shade immediately comes up and hugs me, and I hug back without hesitation. "Okay, I'll hug all of you later, but let's get to business," I command, sounding a lot more confident then I feel. Team Smelted take their places on the beams, while Team Crafted take their seats, and the Yogscast awkwardly pull up foldable chairs, excepting Teep, who just stood by the door looking awesome.

Sky bursts in and Lewis stands by him, the obvious leader of the Yogscast. Hold on tight Rose, we're getting there!


	15. Chapter 15

-Cody's POV.—

Something's not right with the Fluffy. That bacca's hiding something and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. He's been shooting Crystal and I nervous looks all meeting long which, by the way, is longer than a FORKING TIMESHARE MEETING! I can feel that Crystal sees it too, but I slap her with my tail and throw my head dramatically towards Sky who is deep in a discussion. 'Guess she got the memo because she's FINALLY paying attention. "Well I think Quentin has something he should tell us," Crystal chimes in, smirking at Husky. "Huh? What do you- ah never mind. I swear they can read minds or something. Anyway I know where Rose is," he rambles on. An awkward silence fell over the room while Husky frowns and stares into the distance. "And…" Rythian suggests. "Oh! Yeah she's in the Lapis Ocean," he says, snapping out of his trance.

"Oooookay, there's a lead," Sky says, eyeing Quentin. After waaaay too long of pointless discussion between Sky, Lewis, Ty, and Simon, Jason finally slapped some sense into everyone and told us to get some rest. Ashley practically thanked Jason to death before slinking off to her forest treehouse. Shade fell asleep during the meeting so I pulled her onto me and walked out with Crystal. We headed towards the infirmary to talk to Aleks.

As we stepped inside Aleks was asleep next to Eddie, who was still out cold. I tugged Aleks onto my back next to Shade while Crystal picked up Eddie. Crystal led the way to the aercloud where I held Alek's 'HD' hoodie and Shade's green and black hoodie before jumping. The two started floating away before I pulled them closer with my paws. Our house's island came closer and I realized I have no plan on how to land. Panicking, I just pulled them into my body and wrapped my paws around them and swung my back towards the increasingly close ground.

Boom! I feel bad for Shade, as she faceplants into the ground so often. Then again, she usually doesn't have three teens to carry either. I hoisted Shade and Aleks back onto my back, and we trugged into our house. Crystal and I dropped everyone's bags carelessly on the floor before turning to the bedroom. After a moment of thinking, I put Shade and Aleks on the bottom bunk as they were both small enough to fit. Glancing up, I saw Crystal had set Eddie on our bed, so I just lay down on the ground. Soon, a body dropped onto me near my chest, and I curled around her, purring.

-Crystal's POV.—

My eyelids flutter open to the sight of my bedroom. Alright, cat scanning instinct, ACTIVATE! Eddie's sprawled out on our bed, Cody's too lazy to get up from under me, and Shade and Aleks are… cuddling? AW NETHER, NOT ON MY WATCH! I jump up, super-overprotective-sister-energy kicking in as I rudely try to pull Aleks off of my sister.

"C'mon Hordan, gimme five," he slurred sleepily. "There's no Kootra here Aleks, but if you would untangle yourself from my sister, that would be great," I growl into his ear. Shade wakes up and sleepily pulls Aleks closer. "NOT IN MY HOUSE!" I yell waking them both up more, and a thump next to me signifies I startled Eddie awake too. Aleks and Shade's eyes fly open and they blush and quickly retract, letting me pull them apart.

"Oh Notch! What- where- who- huh?" Aleks stutters. "You were cuddling my sister, my house, Shade, yup," I reply stiffly as I pull up Eddie from the ground. He groans and tries to climb back into my bed before I pull him back down. "No, sleep is for the weak," I scold gently. He holds his arms up like a little kid and I look at him curiously. Oh he wants help with something I guess. Aleks gets up and grabs his ear asking, "Where's a sink?" I point to the bathroom and Aleks cups some water in his hands before throwing it on Eddie. "I'm up, I'm up."

After a while of explaining last night, I got the boys the house so we could change clothes. "So you and Aleks hm? What happened to End?" I ask slyly. Almost instantly Shade's face becomes a shade pinker. "S-shut up," she says, pulling on some cargo shorts. I pull on some tan cargo pants to match and tease her more. "Why should I? If nothing's going on you shouldn't be bothered," I continue, putting on a simple cyan Tee, and Shade slips into a pink shirt that reads 'Puppy Love' on the front. I pull on a cute black puffer vest and a budder beanie to hide my ears, but don't bother with my tail, and Shade doesn't even try to hide anything. She puts on some random make up while I search through 'our' shoe collection. Really I have like three pairs and she has like twenty, but she's really the girly one. I decide on some black combat boots with some cyan highlights on them as Shade finishes her make up and slips on some random jewelry. A second later I facepalm and take my shoes off remembering I don't really need them as my paws are strong enough.

Shade pulls me through the door and we find Aleks and Eddie texting on their MC watches. They look up and start to stare. Aleks stares at Shade intently while Eddie's eyes are glued to me. After a minute or so I am done at being stared at and wave a hand in front of their faces, saying, "Do I have to carry you guys again?" Eddie laughs and shakes his head. "Then leggo," I yell, pulling Eddie's wrists to the door. Aleks chuckles and runs past us with Shade riding him piggyback style. "FOR ASLAN," she yells as he jumps on the aercloud and Cody tackles us onto it too. All the way, we are laughing and tumbling over each other.

I see Budder City fastly approaching, so I pull myself into position, Cody doing the same. Eddie is still laughing too hard to notice, so I do quick algebra and time a kick to his shoulder. His spinning stops and we hit the ground upright. To my surprise he hugs me in thanks, and I search the ground for Shade's prostrate body, but I find her in the arms of Aleks, blushing furiously. NETHER NO!

Ugh, déjà vu. I pull them apart and right my sister. "I see how James feels, wanting to yell at you all the time," I tell Aleks who is now blushing too. Eddie's giggling in the backround, and I shake my head. Cody herds them to the gate behind me, and the guards stop Aleks and Eddie. "Please Syd, you still owe me a solid from that time I hooked you up. Let them slide," I tell the guard. Syd hesitates, but quickly opens the gate.

Eddie sneaks up behind me as we walk and rests his head on my shoulder. "I guess I should call you Sly, you really earn it," I tell him. "Yeah, yeah, but how did you know that guard?" I laugh at him as I know the answer well. "I know everyone in the Sky army! All 6,530,887 that are in the army at the moment." He stares at me for a moment before asking me how. "Mitch made me train my brain to be good at retaining information or something, so some recruits I haven't met but once. Just so happens that Syd and I go waaaaay back."

His face shows pure admiration. I'll never admit it, but I think I may have met my first crush.


	16. Chapter 16

-End's POV.—

I wake up sideways on my bed. After I pull myself up, I start to remember last night. The eternal meeting and then, uhh… I think I just teleported home and crashed. Where did Eddie and Aleks sleep? Knowing Crystal, she probably brought them home, but she had to carry Shade home too. Well, she is the apprentice of Mitch, and I remember the days when our mentors would have us practice on punching bags, then trees, then stone, then we had to be able to dent iron with our fists. Honestly I had an unfair advantage as I have more pure strength than the others, but Rose managed to keep up.

Anyway, I got dressed in clean clothes, black of course, and brushed my hair. Looking in the mirror I see my gray lock of hair branding me as Enderborn. Shaking my head, my hair falls in its regular wavy pattern and I pull up my mask. Slowly, I walk out of my house, enjoying the darkness of my little cove until the regular torches light up the hallways. A couple of recruits walk by and I wave to them. "Mary, Jenny, nice to see ya," I call to them. They giggle and wave shyly as they pass, probably thinking I'm falling for them. In their dreams! Love is something I never want toy with, and probably won't. Sure, I'll probably get some people saying 'Forever Alone' or whatever, but it means I will never have to suffer from a metaphorical broken heart. Physical broken heart? Possibly.

With a sigh I step out of the cave, I see the group of boys that were bullying me before on the brick path. This time I'll see who they are so Tyler can do what he wants with them. Let's see, Joey Carter, Mason Parks (who really just stands there), Asher Ross, and… oh no… Jackson Streak, the most feared bully in Budder City. Basically most people think if he decides to pick on you, suicide is better. Luckily, I'm not most people, and even though I'm outnumbered, I'm definitely smarter than all of these dudes combined.

"Hey freak, decide to show your face again? Oh wait, no you didn't," Jackson yells, earning hysterical laughs from his buddies except Mason. Most of the time I'll avoid these kind of people, but I don't feel like that today. "Oh Jackson, I think you should see a doctor. Your sense of humor is broken." He runs up to me and throws a punch at my shoulder, but I catch it in my hand and dust my shoulder off with my other hand. "Please, I just got this cleaned," I taunt. Jackson tries to punch my stomach with his other hand but I sidestep and twist his arm behind his back. A satisfying pop comes from his shoulder blade, telling me if I so wished I could break his arm.

I guess his buddies hear it too because they freeze in place. "Did you think Tyler didn't train me? Really?" I ask them. They all take a step back and I pop Jackson's arm back into place safely. After stumbling forward he is caught by Mason before he falls to the ground. Satisfied, I start walking to the center of Budder City, but before I can leave, something hits my head, and I turn around to see Joey with his fists up, rocking back and forth like some old cartoon character. "Where did you come from, the 1950's," I ask mockingly. He attempts to hit me in the jaw, and I decide to play boxing with him, so I hold up my fists for a high block. The punch is rendered useless, and I take the time he needs to recover to jab his stomach, and he falls back onto the brick. Asher raises his fists in a correct pose and I smirk. "Congratulations, someone here actually knows how to box!" Back and forth, we jab at each other only to be blocked by the other. After a while, Asher gets impatient and lets his guard down on his face, and I throw a flurry of punches. He falls over, coughing and I turn to look for Mason and Jackson. There's no sign of either of them, and I guess Mason carried him away.

I walk into the city and see Eddie, Aleks, Shade, Crystal, and Cody all at the training grounds. "And here is where we spar, over there is the weights, and those are the fist training areas," Shade explains quickly. "Hey Aleks, Eddie, wanna try the fist training," I ask them. The two turn around and nod curiously. I lead them to the small yard where there are ten one block stools in a circle, and stand in front of one of them. They both take the stools on either side of me and look at me. With expert skill, I explain that they need to place a block on the stool and try to break it with their fists. They each choose a punching bag, as it's the weakest thing here. After a bit of debating in my head, I decide on a block of iron. Placing it on my stool Eddie stares at it and says, "Are you going to punch a block of silver?" I questioningly nod and pull up my fists, and the other two hesitantly follow along. "Sorry I can't say i-won ir- roh… I RON, I-" he says before I cut him off by saying, "Got the point."

I start punching the iron and I see the little cracks in the middle of the block appear. Crystal and Shade are doing the same thing next to Eddie and Aleks, only Shade has stone and Crystal has diamond ore. Ore blocks are a challenge because the goal is to uncover the mineral without damaging it. After about twenty seconds, the iron block breaks into ten ingots, and I use nine to craft a new block and place the block back in the pile of blocks. The incentive for training is that you get to keep what you win as long as you can either make a new one or put a new block in. Soon after me, Shade's stone breaks into shards, and she uses them to make a new piece of cobblestone, and she gets five left over for herself. Crystal is still carefully chiseling away at the ore, almost done, while Aleks and Eddie get wool from their broken bags. I tell them to make new bags, and after they do they still have a block left over to keep.

Finally, Crystal is left with a block of diamond and a few shards of stone. She carelessly drops a new iron ore in the pile while she inspects her new treasure. "Say End, these two fools are gonna die if they don't get a weapon. Let's go to the armory," she says looking at Aleks and Eddie. They nod and follow us to Mount Ironclad, or the Mountain dedicated to war. Inside it's like a giant factory and not really like a cave, so I know Crystal won't have a panic attack. We head to Sethbling's lab, as we're allowed to see him because our mentors are good friends. I knock on the door to his office, and he opens the door slightly, then fully once he sees us. "Oh hey guys. What do you need?" "These guys are gonna need some kind of protection in the war, and who better than you to help," Crystal asks charmingly. Seth laughs and looks at Eddie and Aleks. "Okay, fine, what do you guys want?"


	17. Chapter 17

Eddie's POV.

After an extremely boring minute of explaining the materials needed to make Aleks' and I's favored weapons, Seth finally left to gather the materials. He told us to keep out of trouble and meet him back here at noon. Crystal wanted to see Jerome or something, so I decided to follow her, while End, Shade, and Aleks helped around the city or something. She led me through the streets and alleyways and somehow we popped out at the castle in the center of town. This city is way too complicated for me to ever learn. Cody opened the doors for us, and after looking around, we found Jerome in his forest-themed room.

"Jerome, what's with the nervousness?" Crystal asked. Now that she points it out, he did seem to look extremely awkward and tense. "W-what," he asks, and I think he's sweating under his fur. "Playing dumb isn't working biggums," Cody says… biggums? "Fine, I found a thing that may change something," Jerome confesses. "It's a subtle knife from the books, but not the window kind. I think it should be able to cut part of the link of your deamon." Crystal nods, looking at Cody. Jerome pulls out a triangular knife and hands it to Crystal. She looks at Cody, and fingers the knife. "Sly? What do you think?" My eyes widen. Does she really want me to decide? Apparently so, because now they're all looking at me.

I take a deep breath. "Well you're never going to know if we don't try." She nods and raises the knife. After a deep breath, she swings it slowly inbetween her and Cody. About half way through, the knife stops, but she didn't stop it. Some invisible line holds the knife from passing, and Crystal starts sawing through it. After a few seconds it snaps and both Crystal and Cody fall to the floor, holding their chests. I rush over to Crystal and try to calm her down. Jerome is doing the same to Cody, but suddenly they stop and sit up. "Cody?" "Crystal?"

Crystal looks at me and then back at Cody. Okay now I'm really confused! "I can't feel you the same way!" She yells frantically. "Maybe we're like the witches?" Crystal nods and starts walking out of the room while Cody walks the other way. They're like 10 blocks away and they aren't flinching at all! "Woah, that's trippy," Cody exclaims. "I can still think to you, but it's like reading a letter," she says. "Well that's awesome, but what's the deal with pain," Jerome asks. Cody nips his own shoulder, but Crystal seems unaffected. "Well that solves that," I comment.

"Crystal, I have an idea. We've always wanted to protect Budder City, so what if I stay here while you travel about," Cody asks. "That sounds perfect," Crystal exclaims with a stupidly huge grin. I laugh and hug her. She seems shocked, but soon hugs back. Well, she better get used to it, I'M A HUGGER!

After a few seconds I let her go and she decides to check on Aleks and Shade. Honestly I know Aleks is totally falling for Shade, but for once I won't gossip to everyone I know. Not this time, when it can really mean something to him. Cody decides to stay with Jerome and chill while we go, and Crystal runs through the city, dragging me behind. Some baker yells at her to slow down. "Yes, Mrs. Cake!" Crystal responds walking down the street until the bakery is out of view, when she resumes running.

Just as I think I can't run anymore, I spot Aleks and yell, "Aleks HELP!" He turns, flipping his brown hair, and bursts out laughing when he sees Crystal dragging me around by my wrists. Shade walks up beside him and follows his gaze, then starts giggling too. End comes out of the crowd and stops Crystal, and I take the time to pry her hands off of my wrists. When my hands are free, I run to Aleks, ears flat and tail between my legs. "You dumb, why didn't you help," I ask angrily. He is too busy laughing to answer, and I find myself laughing along too.

Soon End and Crystal walk up, and Crystal explains the whole thing with Cody. Shade is amazed and extremely happy for her, while End just says 'Cool' and closes his eyes tightly. Hm, wonder what's up with him.

End's POV.

_You know I will get out sooner than a month._

Shut up!

_You can't make me, and you know I'm right._

Please, please leave me alone.

_Fine, for a while at least._

"Crystal, I may have overestimated the time it will take until _he_ is here," I say seriously. She visibly shakes and her tail poofs out. "We need to find Tyler now," she says looking around. "What?" Aleks asks. "We should be scared if Crystal's scared. If she's scared, we should all be afraid," she says to Eddie and Aleks. I nod my head, "Yes you should." Crystal finishes her scan of the area and turns to me. "Do you have anything of Tyler's with you?' I nod and take out a blindfold he gave me a week ago. Crystal takes it and hands it to Eddie. "Track that scent Sly, you're half fox," she orders. Sly hesitates, and sniffs it, then runs down an alleyway. I follow, with the others close behind.

A few minutes of chasing later, I find Tyler at a coffee shop and tell him the situation. He immediately nods and takes us to his room in the castle. "How long?" I shake my head, "I don't know, but it's driving me insane." Ty nods and thinks. "We need Rythian." Duh! How did I not think of that myself? I head to the guest rooms of the castle that we put the Yogscast in and look around for Rythian. In one of the rooms is Panda, Kim, Benji, Minty, and Sam playing Truth or Dare, in another, Lalna, Lewis, and Simon eating cookies, and in the next, Zoey ranting to Teep and Rythian.

"Rythian, I need help," I ask. I suppose he took me seriously, because he hugged Zoey and walked outside. "What do you need, End?" "My dark side is coming out soon and I don't want anyone to…" I trail off, realizing Aleks and Sly staring at me. "Die?" Rythian suggests, and I nod. "Well if we try to contain it, it can just teleport away. Best thing to do is kill it." I stand there in shock, trying to absorb what he said. Really, is it just as easily as killing it? "There's a catch though, you might die while we hunt it, and it will go after you," Rythian says, as if he could read my mind. I run my fingers through my black hair and look up at my friends.

"Well we won't know if we don't try."


	18. Chapter 18

Cody's POV.

"NOTCH DANG IT!" The fluffy had just beat me at a round of Halo… again, and now he's dying of laughter. "I blame my lion paws," I tell him, causing him to laugh harder. "Nah man, you just suck at Halo!" I sigh and turn around. Suddenly I get a mind message from Crystal. Something along the lines of, 'Gather up the gang and TC and meet up at the castle.' Jerome is still laughing hard, and I start thinking of how to get everyone together. "Jerome, get up. We have to round up Team Crafted and Smelted," I tell him. He stops laughing and looks around and asks, "Why?" "Dunno, but it's important." He nods and rushes out the door, calling "I'll get Team Crafted!"

Running through town, I see Ashley playing with some kids at a park. "Ashley I need you," I call out to her. She nods and runs beside me as we look for the others. Daphne and Shawn we find spray-painting over graffiti in an alleyway. "Come on guys, Crystal needs us," I yell to them. They drop the spray cans and follow us. I wove through the crowd, friends streaming behind, and eventually got to the castle. Just inside the building, I found Team Crafted waiting for us, and I led everyone through the hallways, somehow knowing where Crystal is. The others followed wordlessly, also probably wondering how I'm not with Crystal.

After a minute of walking through the castle, I find Eddie, Aleks, Shade, Crystal, End, Tyler, Rythian, and Team Crafted talking in a large training room. "We got everyone here," Sky declares. Rythian looks over everyone and sighs. "Well, this is a lot of people that care about you End, but do they really care?" End's eyes glow a harsh violet as he stares at Rythian. "Of course," he says. "Oh I would beg to differ. Your eyes are only glowing and they're already backing away. Just give in!" End's black scars are spreading across his face, and above his mask. "N-no… they do care!" Rythian chuckles and says, "Do you really think they do? Nobody cares about you!" By now the scars have reached his eyes, and he's shaking violently. "NO! They do care!" Crystal runs up and tries to help her friend, but Rythian stops her. "Nobody's ever cared," Rythian retorts. End falls to the floor, writhing in pain, then suddenly stops. Then he opens his eyes, but they're not gentle violet, but dark indigo.

Suddenly I get the blindness effect, and I suppose the others get it too, because I hear a chorus of cusses from them. A few seconds later, the effect dissipates and standing over End is a roughly fivex block enderman with four arms. It is hunched over, and with each of its arms, it grabs a budder block from the ceiling or floor and holds them out like weapons. Each of Team Crafted and Smelted draw their weapons (swords, bows and arrows, axes, etc.) slowly as to not alert the enemy, but it sees and hurls the budder at us. The blocks are aimed at Jason, Daphne, Ian, and Sky, and they scramble to evade the spinning blocks. Only Jason and Daphne manage to dodge the attack, one scraping Sky, and one directly hitting Ian. Ian flies backwards and skids backwards on the ground from immense force. Sky is a little luckier, only buffeting him slightly, and he quickly gives the command to charge.

Ashley casts a water spell, pouring water on the mutant, which seems to be extremely effective, and screams loudly. Crystal, Shade, and Eddie shriek and cover their ears, and I feel my own ears aching. Some of the others get random effects from the scream, like the Fluffy gets nausea and Shawn is poisoned. The monster clones itself, causing a number of almost transparent copies to appear, and it disguises itself as one. Everyone pairs up to fight a clone, and Ty ends up with me, swinging a diamond sword at it. When ours disappears, we turn to see all but one has been slayed, and that one once again appears black. It teleports to behind us, and knocks us painfully forward, and blinding me. The sounds of fighting continues, and my vision comes back in time for me to see Rythian running forward with Enderbane to attack the monster. It carelessly swipes an outer arm, clawing a diagonal gash in his chest, knocking him back. Aleks, who had been hiding in a corner before, rushed out and dragged Rythian to the side of the room.

An axe flies through the air and hits the monster in the shoulder. The thrower, Jerome, frowns and grabs a stone axe from the floor, as his bacca hands render him unable to use any other type of weapon. Out of nowhere, Ian appears in midair, and falls down to the floor, groaning. It runs to End and starts clawing it with his inner arm while attacking us with his outer arms. Shawn finally gets over his poison and shoots the enderman with his pistols. Some people snipe it from the back of our group. It screeches again, causing Crystal, Shade, and Eddie to once again cover their ears. I run up and slash through it with my sword. It falls to the ground, and with purple particles, disappears, leaving behind five ender pearls and three eyes of ender. Also, a few crystal-like, partially transparent orbs float around the death point. Rythian coughs from the side of the room and calls out for me to collect them.

Quickly, I do so, and they float behind me. Well at least we won the battle.

Mitch's POV.

Almost all of us are hurt, and Ian, End, and Rythian are hurt worse than most, as Ian broke some bones, End has claw wounds all over, and Rythian could bleed out. They all got hit pretty hard. I decided to check on Crystal while Seto, Quentin, Ashley, and Aleks went around healing people. She was sitting against the wall next to Eddie, but before she was talking to Rythian earlier. He had been reassuring her that he had been lying to coax the beast out. When I look at her, she seems fine, but she is looking off into the distance. "Crystal? Are you okay?" She jumps, apparently realizing I was there. "Yeah, just worried about End and Rythian," she said.

I shake my head, she mentioned nothing about Ian, but I know she was just more concerned about her friends. Crystal's head started falling forward, and she struggled to right it. "Eddie, is it?" I called to him. "Hm?" "Could you take her and Shade home? You guys need some sleep," I ask. Normally I would order it, but Eddie seems more likely to do something if I ask nicely. He nodded and picked up Crystal, then pulled Aleks from the healing a cut on Ty to pick up Shade. When they both had the girls they had Cody lead them through the city. I watched them leave the room together. I'm so proud of her, and I hope Eddie's a nice guy, because she's doing something very important.

She's growing up.

Eddie's POV.

We finally land at their house, and we enter, too tired to do much other than take our shoes off. Aleks drops Shade gently on her bunk and climbs in next to her. "Crystal's gonna kill you tomorrow," I slur. "Whatever." I sigh and put Crystal on her bed. Cody curled up on the floor, and I decided to sleep with Crystal, since there was nowhere else. "Hypocrite…" Aleks mutters. "Hippo-what? Where's Hippo?" I ask. "Sly. Sleep. Now." "Fine…"

But before I can retort any more, I fall into a peaceful sleep. I just hope she doesn't mind that I cuddle while I'm asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Crystal's POV.

We walked into a busy mall together, all of Team Smelted. Rose was there too, but we were too busy laughing around to question it. Shade and my ears and tails were out, wagging and lashing, but nobody cared. Suddenly all other random people disappeared, so we looked around in surprise. Just like always, many men in black suits made a barricade surrounding us in a circle. We were forced to our knees, and everyone else was in a line and I was across from them. One by one, swords slit their throats as I watched and cried silently and helplessly. Tears streamed down my face as Eddie shuffled through the wall of men. He said nothing, but shook his head and turned away. Somehow, all that was left of my hope broke right in front of me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, salty tears still falling down my face. This reoccurring dream is driving me insane, but that Eddie segment hadn't been there before. Most of the time, I wake up before Shade does, so I have time to make myself look normal. I've had this dream about once a week for two months now, but it just happened on the day I passed out after bringing Aleks and Eddie to the SAB. I had managed to keep myself from crying when I woke up, but I checked End's neck out of paranoia.

Eddie's warm arms were wrapped around my waist, and I could feel him waking up. In a panick, I shoved my face into a pillow. He giggled and tried to pull me out of it, but I slapped him lightly with my tail. Grunting, he lifted my face from the pillow and gasped at my tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" He asked, engulfing me in a hug. I simply replied, "Bad dream," and wiped off my face. Obviously, he didn't believe me, but he shrugged it off.

We jumped off the bunk and found Aleks protectively hugging my sister, both deep asleep. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a loaf of bread. Placing it on the bed, I wrote a note, _'I'll be out with Eddie, have this baguette. See you around. ~Crystal'_

Eddie pulled out another loaf from the cupboard and ran outside. I picked up my dagger belt and dashed after him. Together, we soared through the air, doing flips and such until we landed gently on the grass. There we played tag and had fun, and shared the bread loaf. For about an hour, all we did was fool around.

Soon out fun was cut short though. Jackson Streak stood in front of me and Eddie crashed into me, making me stumble closer to him. "So, kitty's got a little boyfriend, huh?" I shook my head, only hoping that was the case. Jackson's five friends started closing in around us, so I started circling around Eddie tightly. They would try to get closer, and I would jab at them with my fists. After a few seconds of this, four bullies jumped in between us and two pulled me away from Eddie. "Sly!" I called out. One bully pulled on my ears while another yanked my tail. Most normal people would yelp at the pain, but I'm not giving them the satisfaction of seeing it.

They seemed to notice and pulled harder. Once again, I held it in. Jackson walked over to me, and as the others moved, I saw some boys prodding at Sly, causing him to growl. "Ooh, what's wrong, kitten not know how to fight back," he taunted. "Any second I wanted I could kick your a-" I was cut off by a fist slamming my jaw. Sly started squirming harder against the two bullies holding him. Kneeling down, I dug my toes into the grass to hide my claws that were angrily sheathing and unsheathing themselves.

Like lightning, I jumped up and clawed the face of the random guy. Another bully stepped forward, but I sprang high into the air, and twisted around, landing on the guy's shoulders. Claws sunk into his skin, causing him to yell and try to shake me off. I raked my feet down, and sent a strong kick to his back before allowing him to scramble away.

When I turn around, I see Sly in a deadly headlock with Jackson, the only one still there. "Kitty's got claws, but what can she do without her fox friend," Jackson asks crudely. My hand swiftly slipped to the back of my waist, where my daggers were sheathed. "Hey, now let's not get this out of hand. Think about it, you'll be kicked out of the Sky Army, and squids will still hate you," I attempted, getting a good grip on a dagger. "No, no, you see, I can still do this! Haha! I can still do this." His grip on Eddie became tighter, and Sly's hand pointed to his arm. "One last chance Streak," I warned. He grinned maniacally, and said, "Say goodbye, fox boy!" With that, I pulled out my dagger and threw it. Before he could respond, it dug deep into his arm, and the grip on Sly loosened enough for him to snake out. Soon the other dagger of mine hit his thigh, and he collapsed.

Jackson groaned on the grass for his friends, but the ones still within earshot didn't turn around to help. Eddie ran to me and hugged me tight, and I melted into the embrace. His arms rubbed my back and I felt his tail run soothingly over mine. Soon a thud sounded nearby, signifying the arrival of someone. They gasped, one sounding masculine while the other feminine, and they ran over to us. "Crystal what happened," the voice of Shade asked. "Bullies happened," I reply, not pulling away from Sly.

Eddie's POV.

Crystal is so special! I wanna tell the guys all about her, and have Puppy Chef meet her too! In a life or death situation, she is as cool as ice, but when a friend is in need, she can warm any heart. Currently, I am hugging her tight, and nothing in the world can stop me. Shade and Aleks had arrived, but didn't interrupt. Shade ran over to Jackson and pulled out Crystal's daggers. She brought them back and slipped them into Crystal's sheaths at the back of her waist. Slowly, my grip on her loosened, and she pulled away.

"Just fork off Jackson! No good can come of this," she spits at him. He groans and passes out on the floor. Crystal starts typing in something into her MC watch and I look at her questioningly. "Messaging Mason to pick him up," she halfheartedly explains. I shrug and turn to Aleks, who is now standing with an arm slung over Shade's shoulder, and her leaning into it. A minute later a tall, blonde kid shows up and looks down at Jackson. "He out cold?" Crystal nods, not taking her eyes off Mason. "I want you to know I don't want to be a part of their bullying. They make me go around with them because I'm their friend," he explains, slinging one of Jackson's arms over his shoulder. Crystal nods and responds, "That's why I messaged you." He smiles and drags Jackson off. "See you around the city guys," he calls over his shoulder.

Soon a message pops up on my MC watch. _'Alright everyone, meeting time!_~_Sk_y_'_ I smile at my friends and walk towards the city, ready for a meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose's POV

Damn squids, torturing me constantly. I think I may be going insane -not that I already wasn't, but there's a difference between funny insane and actually insane. If I can just hold out, I know that things will be alright. They will realize I'm not checking in. They will make a plan to save me. They _will_ help. Right?

I grunt as they pull my chains tighter. I'm actually surprised that squids have made it this far in technology. By technology, I mean common sense, and by squids, I mean squid-human hybrids who have extremely higher IQ levels. Squids made a jail cell especially for me. Woot. Hurray. What's funny is that they actually think I have in-depth knowledge about the Sky Army's plans. Of course I know the general plan, but I've been spying on them for about a year, and have lost touch with many of the Sky Army. I really only ever contact Sky, Husky, and occasionally Crystal, but that was before they found me out.

A whip strikes my back again, and I wonder what would happen if I caved in. Maybe they would let me go, and I could go home... I could go home! Wait... No! I mentally slap and scold myself for such thoughts. Another whip strike sends a jolt up my body. Never could I betray my friends like that, not to mention squids would probably just kill me too. When, and I mean _when_ I get out of here, I'm going to see Toby. SoTotallyToby as his alias claims, but nonetheless, he's my Toby. He is very special to me, my boyfriend, to be exact. I just want to get out of here though.

I just want to go home.

End's POV.

As I teleport to the meeting room, I am surprised by the sheer number of people here. There's all of Team Crafted, Team Smelted, the Yogscast, and Aleks and Eddie. Everyone was either silent or whispering, so nothing was loud, but there was still a lot of people. Sky stood up and held out a hand for silence, and the room obliged. "We have come to the agreement that a stealth attack is in order, but we will need to distract the squids with a frontal attack. For a full on attack, we are short a good number of recruits," he relayed.

"Well if it's numbers you need, we may have an answer." I turned to see who spoke and it happened to be Aleks. "Our friends, the Creatures have both numbers and skill-" "Now Aleks stah- stahp. We would have to talk to Hordan first! We cant just promise that the Critters would help," Eddie scolded. "Fine, Sky, let us take a few people and we could go down to Guam. If all goes well, we bring back anorther army," Aleks prompts.

Sky's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Hmm. Ty, Daphne, Crystal, Shade, and Ashely, get your things. All of you can travel quickly and hold your own in a fight. Ty, I expect you to keep everyone in line. Now all of you, leave me to discuss with Lewis."

We jumped down to the floor and walked out of the meeting room. Crystal, Shade, Eddie, and Aleks were all walking towards the entrance of the city. "Crystal! Guys wait! Can I come and hang out with you?" I called. Crystal didnt even stop walking but yelled,"If you can catch up!" Instead of that, I teleported in front of them and kept walking. "Cheating barrel," Crystal mumbled in her fake Sweedish accent. I laughed and said, " You're the barrel here."

"Knulla avsluta du," she spat in Sweedish. "Till bacca pa dig," I retorted with a smirk. "If you meant to say 'right back at you' you should have said 'Tillbaka på dig'," Crystal corrects. "What the nether are you guys doing?" Eddie asks. "Fighting in Sweedish. We can fight in Russian instead so Aleks can understand if you want," Crystal offered. Aleks nodded vigorously. "не обманывают, у вас есть ноги," she yelled at me. "Я держал пари что этот ублюдок не может баллотироваться на дерьмо," she exclaims with a wide playful smile. "I can't speak Russian, and my Sweedish is rusty, so let's continue in Spanish," I claim. "Bien, ven a mi hermano," she taunted. "Por favor! Puedo correr vueltas a tu alrededor, PERRA!" I shoot back.

Of course, we're just joking but Eddie doesn't seem to get the memo. Before his fist smashes my face, I teleport behind Crystal. "Control your roomie, Crystal," I command, a little scared. "Woah, woah, Eddie. We were just joking," she sooths. "It sounded pretty heated to me," he snorts back, glaring at me. "We do that all the time! We're best friends, right End?" "Yesh, yesh we are," I confirm. "Then sorry mi amigo," he apologizes, holding out a hand. "Sin resentimientos," I agree, shaking the hand.

When we got back to their house, they started packing a few essentials, like their preferred weapons, armor, and foods. They didn't take anything they didn't need, and packed lightly. I talked with them and joked around until they finished. "Okay Crystal, bring back an army," I cheered as they finished. She came up and hugged me tight. I tightened up, but hugged back in a second. "See you next time?" She asked. "It Bette be soon," I confirmed.


	21. Chapter 21

Crystal's POV.

Traveling is… surprisingly fast, and we have traveled only a day, but really. Adam chose an efficient team, one that could travel fast and light, yet still protect themselves if needed. Daphne was particularly useful in this category due to her bipolar type state. In her dormant state, she is harmless, sweet, and little, but if you get her mad… you're screwed. She turns from innocent-little-girl to psychotic-serial-killer in seconds if something makes her mad enough. Due to her… condition, I had to save Aleks from her rage a few times, and explained it to them while she went ahead to scout. Ashley and Ty brought up the rear a good distance behind us.

I've noticed that Eddie is seeming shy around me, and is constantly trying to get away from me… honestly I think that he got freaked out by me throwing knives into Streak. Maybe I should have stayed back at the SAB, but everyone else is fine. Woah… wait am I thinking myself a diary? What if… this is a book, and they can SEE MY THOUGHTS? Wait, would I have just technically broken the fourth wall then? I mentally slap myself. Duh, of course this isn't a book, or else… wait I have no evidence that it isn't. Fork.

"You okay there Crystal?" Aleks asked. "Mmmmm yeeeeessss," I said laughing a bit. "Oh my Notch, it's another Kevin," he groans. "Kevin?" Eddie asks, trotting over. "Oh Crystal did the whole 'mmmm yes' thing that Kevin does," Aleks exclaims in fake disgust. Eddie looks up, apparently just noticing I'm here, then turns his head away. And this is what I'm talking about! Aleks looks disappointed at Eddie and studies my face before dragging Eddie off a bit away. I shrug to myself and start fixing my hair so that it lays down nicely. A second later I'm satisfied with it and walk up to my sister. "Oh, hi Crystal," she mutters, looking sad. "Aww, what's wrong?" "Aleks hasn't said a word to me all day," she mutters, and I feel 60% sorry and 40% angry. The 20 percent that is more sorry makes me comfort her first by hugging her, and I send her to go scout with Daphne. Time to scold myself a Russian!

Eddie's POV.

Every time I see Crystal I blush wildly, and look away, like I just did when I realized Crystal was walking next to Aleks. A second later he tows me to the side and I tilt my head in confusion. "Damn dude, I don't know how you can even screw this up," he exclaims, running his fingers through his hair. "What?" is all I can bring myself to say. "You dumb, Crystal has a crush on you, and when you blush and turn away from her, she thinks you hate her," he rants. Suddenly the dots connect in my head and my eyes widen. She thinks I don't like her. I look over at her now, and her brown hair is resting perfectly on her shoulders as she talks to Shade. Suddenly she hugs Shade and pushes her towards Daphne. Once Shade is off, she stomps to Aleks and tackles him to the ground.

"What the Nether Aleks?" she exclaims as softly as she can. "I could ask you the same," Aleks retorts, squirming under her. "You want to be with my sister right?" Aleks nods slowly. "Well don't just ignore her for a full day!" His mouth drops and I'm sure he would have facepalmed if his arms weren't pinned to the ground. "I've been busy-" "Too busy to talk to her?" He shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head. "Fix it," she says, getting off him and brushing her jeans off.

Just then does she notice me there and frowns for a split second before making her face emotionless. The only thing she fails to hide is the emotion in her hazel eyes. Full of pain and sadness that was covered slightly by determination and strength. The inner emotions were hidden well, and couldn't be seen by most. But I was not a... regular person, as years of mischeif with friends and poker has let me find emotion most time in eyes.

Without a word Aleks gets up and runs to Shade, leaving me alone. With basically a time bomb. If I say or do the wrong thing or leave her alone, she might explode, but if I do things right, I can diffuse her. "Crystal... I'm sorry for avoiding you," I try. She nods and pulls her bow off her back, tensing up. She swivels her ears to the right. I turn my ears that way too and hear squishing sounds. "SQUIDS," she yells, firing an arrow in that direction.

Five squids-human hybrids jump out from bushes and run to us. Crustal kills two with her bow while backing up while I run towards them on all fours. I jumped on one and bit their neck with my fangs. The other two grabbed my arms and pulled me away. The one I bit pulled out a sword and I started squirming harder. It was about to stab me when an arrow appeared in it's stomach. What was surprising was that Crystal was occupied with her own squids, as were Ashley and Ty, and Shade, Aleks, and Daphne. The squid fell over revealing a very farmilliar neko named Jordan standing in front of me. James and Seamus killed the squids holding me with their swords. I looked around and saw Steven and Kevin helping the front, Dan and Ze helping the back, and Nick helping Crystal.

They all came back pointing weapons at the non-Creatures. "Who are these people?" Jordan asked, training an arrow at Ty when he struggled. "Chil, chil Koots, they're with us," I explain, and they all drop their weapons and apologize. "More hybrids," Crystal noted aloud, glancing at Kootra and Seamus' ears and tails. "They're all hybrids," I point out, and she spots Danz' wings, Steven's silver ears, and Nick's horse tail. "Names?" Jordan asks. "Ashley, Ty, Crystal, Daphne, and Shade-" I am interrupted by Seamus and Jordan tackling Shade to the ground yelling "INU!". Aleks hauls them off by the collars of their shirts. "I would recommend you not maul my new girlfriend, thanks," he snarls, before dropping them. Steven on the other hand rushes up and starts conversing with her rapidly, ignoring Aleks' annoyed stare. Crystal laughs before elbowing Aleks and muttering "Dogs right?" loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Anyway, these are the Creatures," I introduce. Ty sizes them up and smiles. "We were looking for you." Jordan's eyebrows furrow and he nods and comments, "Something tells me you aren't just here to return my friends."


	22. Chapter 22

Crystal's POV

While The Creatures took us back to Guam, I got to talk to each of them briefly. Jordan said that his main concern is what we want from his group. James told me that the others thought he was sick, and he didn't believe it, yet he looked exausted, too skinny, and was occasionally racked with coughs. Dan explained his main job as technician for the group. Seamus and I had a short sarcasm war, which he won. Ze exasperated how he didn't like me at all, and never exactly lowered his battle axe. Nick and I talked about horses after I mentioned that I could ride horses bareback. I found that Steven and Kevin weren't Creatures, but close friends. Kevin and I were really alike, for example our sense of humor. Steven was a coder, and often spent his time tampering with MC watches.

When we entered Guam, I was walking next to Ze, and I noticed that his grip on his axe became tighter. "My Notch Ze, I'm not going to attack you!" He tackled me and raised his battle axe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jordan and Sly start running towards us, but they weren't close enough to help. As he brought it down, I coiled my tail around the hilt and pressed on the blade between my hands, effectively stopping it. My tail pulled it from his grip and flung it aside while I kicked him off of me with my paws.

Jordan ran up to Ze and Sly helped me up. "What the Nether, Ze?" Jordan ordered. "How aren't you mad? She kidnapped Sly and Aleks," he claimed. "No, we went on our own will," Aleks stated. "Then how did this message show up on my watch?" Ze showed us all his MC watch's messages.

'_Ze help, we've been kidnapped by a girl named Crystal!_

_From: XxSlyxX'_

_'Okay, we are trying to earn their trust, we'll try to be back soon._

_From: ImmortalHD'_

_'Hurray, they're finally letting us back to Guam, but keep an eye on Crystal!_

_From: XxSlyxX'_

"None of those showed up on ours," Jordan explained, showing Ze his watch. "And we never sent those!" Aleks shouted. "I think this was hacked," Steven says after looking through the watch. "Whoever did this wanted to specifically kill Crystal." My best bet is squids, as I know my Yog enemies are back at the SAB. "Oh... Then I'm sorry Crystal," Ze apologizes. "Not your fault, and no harm done right?" I explain. "Okay, can we continue to the main house now?" Jordan asked. Everyone nodded and continued walking, so I picked up Ze's axe with my tail. Engraved on it said 'IF LOST RETURN TO -V-A-L-H-A-L-L-A- ZeRoyalViking'. VALHALLA was crossed out for some reason. Hm.

When we got to the main house, everyone piled in, and I handed Ze his axe. "Thanks," he said simply before stepping inside. Inside was nothing special, and Jordan led us to what looked like a conference room. "Alright, let's get down to buisness. What do you want?" Jordan asked. "Have you noticed an extremely large number of hostile squids attacking any and everyone?" Ty asked. "I was wondering about that," Dan thought aloud. "Well squids have declared war on humans, and have kidnapped a spy of ours that we sent out," Ty continued. "Aleks brought up that you might be able to help with this problem. Our King, who happens to be Sky, asks for you and your army's assistance in the upcoming battle."

"I'm not battling alongside that coward," Jordan states. "It's a long story," Sly imputes. "We have time." "We really need a decision-" "_We have time_," Jordan cut Ty off. Aleks and Sly explained the story from Sky's perspective and Jordan nodded. "Hmm... Alright, we will assist on two conditions," he finally proposed.

"Shoot," Ty retorted. "One, we get treated with the same respect as your generals. And two, any Isoniazid found either in squid territories or with squids will be turned over to us." "Done," Ty immediately responded, shaking his hand. "Why Isoniazid?" "Because James has been coughing for three and a half weeks with a fever. He has Tuberculosis." "I do not ha-" James interrupted himself by coughing violently. "And if you don't know it could kill him if we don't get some soon. We think he caught it from this random dude that stopped in town for the night and bunked with James. Unluckily, we don't exactly have drugs on us 24/7." I looked more carefully at James, and his breathing was ragged and labored.

"Let's get the critters," Jordan decided, standing up. The other Creatures stood up, and James attempted to. "Oh no you don't, you're not fighting with us," Seamus said, pushing James back in his seat. "But I have to help yo-*cough*" "No. As your best friend, I forbid you from going to war. Now let's get you to your room, Crystal, could you help?" I nodded and pulled one of his arms over my shoulders. He was surprisingly light, though I imagine that was the diseases doing. Seamus led me to a room upstairs, and I set him down gently on the bed, where he instantly fell asleep.

"Crystal." I looked up and saw Seamus staring at me. He lightly tugged me into the hall. "Listen. We need to get that drug. None of the critters are doctors and if he doesn't get help soon... my best friend will... _die_," he finally said. "Listen, I will tell you two stories. Okay, here's my formal one. You help us in this war, then we help your friend. Here's my real feelings. If things go bad in this fight, the SAB has plenty of people, medics, doctors, you name it. If we all don't die, we can fall back on that, okay? But we need you guys and your critters," I explain. Instead of a reply, he just hugged me and repeated 'thank you' over and over, and I'm pretty sure he's crying.

Just then Sly walked upstairs and saw us. Seamus quickly pulled away, and Sly tugged me towards him instead. I huffed and pushed away from him and walked downstairs. I'm not some kind of puppy! Guys these days, am I right?

**A/N: I really thought that The Creatures needed some kind of further incentive to help out, so forgive me for sacrificing James. Maybe I should put up a poll to see if I should kill off James later! Idk. Comment what you think. Whatevs, BAIIII!**


	23. Chapter 23

I walked downstairs and found the some of the Creatures talking with our group. I pulled Kootra off to the side and looked over him a little better. He looked about 18, with a red cap and loose, casual clothes. His black cat ears poked out of his hat, and his tail swayed carelessly behind him. He seemed to be sizing me up too, as if looking for weakness. "So, the only reason you're really helping us is James?" I asked. "Mainly. Aleks and Eddie seem pretty attached to you and your sister too," he said. A normal person might have blushed, but I rarely ever blush, especially not for such a stupid reason. So instead I rolled my eyes. "I have more authority than you probably will ever have, and I don't like your attitude," he growled.

"Listen up, Jordan. Our war might not have reached you yet, but that doesn't mean it won't. If the Sky Army loose this war, the biggest protection you and your followers have from squids will be gone. You might not realize it yet, but millions of squids are too much for you, and will overpower your strongest fighters. So I recommend you listen to me when I say, in this war, it's not impossible I play a bigger role than you. Now will you listen to what I have to say about James?" Jordan soaked up my words, and a second later nodded slowly. "Okay... Honestly, my army will use your weakness to their advantage. They will twist your arm, until you help them, but if James and I both survive this attack, I promise, I will personally get him getting treated," I said with every ounce of honesty I've ever used. He stared at me so long I thought he might have actually fallen asleep with his eyes open, but then exhaled deeply. "Really?" "On my honor, I swear, I will," with confidence. "Then I will battle beside you any day. You have spunk, I'll give you that," he said with a smile. I smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Crystal? Crystal, where are you?" I looked towards the sound, and saw Eddie looking for me. "Go get 'em, tiger," Jordan cheered. "Excuse me, I am a neko," I pretended to correct, earning a laugh from him before I walked over to Eddie.

"What is is, Eddie?" I asked with my arms crossed. He let out a defeated sigh. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier. It wasn't right of me to ruin your moment," he explained, giving me puppy eyes. As tempting as it was to stay mad at hum, my body had other ideas, and hugged him. "It's alright, I was just comforting Seamus, and I think I'm on good terms with Jordan now," I said. "Really? He can be hard to get along with," Eddie remarked. "I'm going to try to talk to each Creature individually, so I already have... Two out of eight done, ten if I count Steven and Kevin! This is going to be a long night," I said, looking out the window to see a setting sun. "Who should I talk to next?" I asked. "Try Nick, he can be nice, maybe bring him some sugar cubes? They should be in the food chest, and his room is the third door to the right upstairs," he advised. "Okeyp, I'll see you later," I said, grabbing sugar cubes from the food chest.

I jumped up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Who is it?" "My name's Crystal! I want to talk to you," I said through the door. "Go away!" "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to eat these sugar cubes by myself-" "I meant, come right on in," he said, opening the door. I smiled and walked in, unsure of why he loves sugar. He closed the door and sat on his bed. I gave him the majority of the cubes and saved one for myself. "So whadya wanna tawk bout?" He asked around a sugar cube. "Oh I just wanted to get to know you a little better," I said, popping the cube in my mouth. "Well, I'm a horse hybrid, and I have horse legs, tail, and ears. There's not much more to me than that," he said, eating another cube. "Oh so horse, sugar cubes... Got it," I said, sitting beside him. "So why do you need our help exactly?" He asked. "Well, my good friend got kidnapped, so we are trying to save her," I said. "Oh... I couldn't imagine what you're going through," Nick said with a hand on my shoulder. "Well you kind of do, with James. Being put in a bad position and all," I said, remembering James' weak appearance. "I guess you're right, but that's just more the reason to help each other right?" I nodded and hugged Nick. He froze up, but hugged me back. I stood up and walked to the door. "Talk to you in the morning?" "Sure," he replied with a toothy grin. I opened the door and walked down the hall.

I knocked on the door that said 'ZeRoyalViking' on it. He opened it slightly, saw me, and started to close it again. I stopped it with my paw and he looked me in the eye. "What do you want, Kristi?" "It's Crystal," I said, trying my best not to sound sour. "Whatever, answer the question," he ordered. "I wanted to talk to you, personally, without anyone around," I said calmly. "So you can assassinate me? No thank you," he said. "What do you want, to handcuff me and tie me to the wall?" "That would do," he said, nodding. "Ugh, fine, but I still want to talk to you. He opened the door and slammed handcuffs on my wrists, and pulled me into his room. He hooked them on a hook on the wall and put a lock on it, above my head. "Really? You have this in your room?" He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. I wanted to get to know you better since we are going to be allies," I said. "What makes you think I won't just murder you here and now?" He asked. "Technically that would be assassination, and because you don't want seventeen million recruits hunting you down to avenge me," I said. "Now, I know you're a Viking, but I want to know about you," I said. "Fine. I am probably the youngest in the Creatures, but I make up for it in strength and smarts. I'm just not a genius like Steven is. My name is really Steven, but to avoid confusion, everyone calls me by my Viking name, Ze. But just because you have everyone wrapped around your finger doesn't mean I'm not suspicious of you," he sneered. "And that's totally fine, but I do have skill, and I won't use it to betray you or the Creatures," I said. "Skill? Prove it," he barked. "Want to see flexibility or strength? Never mind, I'll use both," I said. I used momentum to jump up and backflip so I stood on the hook and pick locked the lock with my claws. Once I was free of the hook, I pulled on the handcuffs, bending the metal and snapping it off my hands. I threw the broken cuffs at Ze, who caught them in shock. "Talk to you later Ze!" I shouted behind me.

I walked down the hall more and stopped at a door with a mounted computer that read, 'DanzNewz'. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. A guy in a batman shirt opened the door and looked at me. "Who are you again?" "Crystal, and I would like to have a chat," I said politely. "Then come on in," he exclaimed, holding the door open. "Thank you," I said, walking indoors. I noticed the place was filled with computers and such, and I sat down in a little chair. Dan came over and sat on another chair. "So how has everyone been treating you?" "Well Ze just handcuffed me to a wall, but I broke the cuffs off," I said. He glared at the door. "I'm sorry, he is young and ignorant," he apologized. "Oh no, it's fine. His first impression of me was a kidnapper of his friends, so I can understand," I said. "Well aren't you nice," he said. "So I was hoping to get to know you a little better," I said. "Well I'm a bat hybrid, so I have better hearing and wings on my back. For hobbies, I like to broadcast news out to the world, hence DanzNewz. I'm not very popular, but I do the technical work for the Creatures," he explained. "Well isn't that nice of you," I said. "My friend, Jason, is the technology guy for the Sky Army along with Bonkerz," I said. "Bonkerz?" Dan said, stifling a laugh. "Well when your a insane bug hybrid, Bonkerz fits," I laughed. "I'm sorry Dan, I want to talk to all of the Creatures, so I have to go," I said. "Well you know where to find me," he said, shaking my hand.

I hopped downstairs and found Kevin and Steven playing with Pokemon cards on a couch. "Hey, can I borrow Kevin for a second?" I asked. "Eeh, Kevin?" Steven hesitated. "Anything you say to me can be said in front of Steven too," Kevin announced, crossing his arms. "Fair enough, I was gonna talk to Steven too," I said, then I dive rolled over the couch and sprang my hands up, twisted mid air, and fell into the other couch directly across from it. "Nicely done!" Steven complimented. "Well I am half cat, but that's not important. I wanted to get to know everyone a little better, so I wanted to talk to you guys and find out," I chirped. "Well I'm kind of a modding genius, so if there's a mod out there you need, I can make it happen. I'm a silver wolf hybrid, and by best friend is Kevin, and together, we are Team Force Update! We mainly steal pixelmon and make bread," Steven said proudly. "Yeah, and I'm Kevin... well I am a hybrid, but I keep it a secret for the others. Can you keep a secret?" "Cats are known for catching their tongue, right?" I said. He pulled his shirt off, revealing two budder hawk wings on his back. "I'm half golden hawk, and my alias is GoldenBlackHawk, so it works," he said, pulling his shirt back on. "And you don't want people to know because?" I asked. "I don't know I feel that if I tell them... they'll get jealous and reject me," he said somberly. I got up and hugged Kevin, careful of his wings. "If they're your friends, they will accept anything," I said once I let him go. He smiled. "Thanks, I'll remember that." "So I'll see you two later?" "Yeah," they said at the same time.

I walked into the living room and saw Shade and Aleks sitting in a love seat. "Aleks! I need to talk to you," I playfully yelled. Shade looked sad to see him go, but then turned and talked to Seamus. "What do you want, Crystal?" "I wanted to know more about Ze. He really doesn't like me, but I don't blame him," I said. "Well, he and Nick don't live here, but they hang out all the time. He is a Viking, so he can be brutal and unforgiving at times, but give him time to warm up to you, he really is nice," Aleks asked. "Of course, now don't let me find you sucking my sister's face off in the morning, kay?" He blushed and nodded, walking back to Shade. I turned and hopped back upstairs, and opened James' door silently. He was under his covers with a light emanating from it.

"James?" I asked. The covers spazzed out and fell on him, and the light went out. "W-what?" he called in a voice like he just woke up. "I saw that, no need to lie," I said. He casing he'd and threw the covers down, showing a burnt out torch and book. "okay, I was secretly reading. Go ahead laugh," he said. "No, no. Reading is nice sometimes," I said, sitting on his bed. I put a hand on his forehead, and pulled it away because of the heat with a gasp. "You know, your friends are really worried about you. Willing to go to war for you," I said. "I know, and I feel terrible about it. I don't want them to die because I caught a cold," he said. "Well tell me about yourself," I distracted. "I am a Cookie Monster hybrid, but it only shows with a blue aura when I get angry or eat cookies. Otherwise I'm a normal human who's always angry and yelling. People find it funny," he said, coughing a bit after. I patted. His back and pulled up the covers for him. "That's quite enough. I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, tomorrow," James said sleepily, and his snores filled the room.

I stepped outside and quietly closed the door, only to turn and see Ze blocking my path. "What did you do to James? Poison him? Choke him?!" He said, grabbing my throat. "Ze, drop the neko," Kootra said. "But she was just in there with James alone!" "And?" Jordan said impatiently. "What if she killed him?" Ze said squeezing my neck. "What if she didn't? Why would she kill her army's best reason for us to help them?" Kootz reasoned. "I don't get what you see in her, all I see is a traitor waiting to strike. You'll thank me one day," Ze said, squeezing me tighter. Now it was hard to breathe, but I wasn't desperate enough to interrupt their talk. "And what if you're killing James' one shot at survival?" Zoe's eyes dilated, and he dropped me onto the floor. "I'm still watching you," he said, kicking my stomach before running into his room. Jordan ran to me, but I was already standing again.

"Are you okay? I have no idea what's gotten into him," Jordan fretted. "If my first impression of some one was that they kidnapped my friends, I would probably have straight up killed them already. Ze is just confused, and this is his way of coping with it," I soothed. "Sometimes I think you know everything." I turned my head and saw Shade down the hall. "Come on, let's go to bed. You're bunking with Sly and I'm with Aleks," she said before turning to the door titled 'ImmortalHD'. "Don't get too loud," I called after her. "Eeeeeewwwww," she squealed, making me and Jordan crack up. "Okay, goodnight Crystal," Jordan said before walking to his room. I walked to the one labeled 'SlyFoxHound' and softly called, "Night Hordan!" I walked into the room and found Sly sleeping in a big bed. I slipped in beside him and fell asleep too.

Ze's POV

I just heard Crystal talking from the hall and she's completely right. Maybe I misjudged her. I think I'll try to be nicer to her, I mean she is pretty much running this thing. I fell on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: oh my notch, this took forever. You all better like it, or I will hunt you down and tickle you until you pass out! I swear, I'll do it. I'm that crazy, but then again, aren't we all? I really thought that this kind of one on one chat thing needed to happen, so enjoy it, maybe re read it, you might have missed something. Kay BAIIII!**


End file.
